Secrets in the dark
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Severus discovers Hermione as a death eater. Nobody knows her secret but him and both need to stay alive to help Harry win the war. Their relationship grows as they only have each other to confide in. Rated M for later chapters,SSxHG some LM/HG & DM/HG
1. lone death eater

Disclaimer: I own nothin Harry Potter.

The burning in his arm started, "Shit" he swore, as he held it tightly. When the burning eased, he ran for his wardrobe, pulling his mask out and taking off for the apparation point outside the grounds. Luckily for him, it was late and students were tucked into the common room. As he neared the gate, he heard a small pop in the distance, someone had apparated , but who. Deciding he had no time to think of that, he continued out the grounds and disappeared with a pop.

The dark Lord sat on his throne, waiting for all to appear. When he was sure all had arrived, he started to speak.

"I am most displeased with the lot of you" he hissed, eyes glowing red. "two months and not a single one of you has brought back any information on Potter or his plans."

"Forgive us My Lord" could be heard through out the ranks.

"SILENCE" he yelled, and the group ceased to speak another sound. "I have given you plenty of chances and each of you have fail miserably."

"Malfoy approach" Lucius stepped forward and bowed, not happy that he was the first to be called.

"Have you convinced that son of your to join my ranks?" Lucius bowed lower.

"Sorry My Lord, He refuses to join at this time and is unaccessible being at Hogwarts."

The group flinched, knowing what was coming. This was the third time Lucius had failed to get Draco to join the ranks and Voldemort was growing impatient. "CRUCIO" he yelled with vengeance as Lucius dropped to the ground, withering in pain.

"He _will_ join my ranks soon. If you fail again – you may not survive the next time" Voldemort lifted the curse off the man twitching on the floor.

Lucius crawled his way back to the ranks, unable to stand fully yet.

"Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus – approach"

The three Death eaters stepped forward and bowed.

"I expected the three of you to complete your task – yet you fail to capture Arthur Weasley."

Bellatrix stepped closer, "My lord, The elder Weasley is constantly surrounded, getting him alone has been... harder then expected."

"Crucio" was yelled again and three streams of light landed on the death eaters, causing them to drop as well.

Voldemort went one by one, Macnair, Dolohov, Nott, Yaxley, and Rockwood were also called out and given the curse – all that was left was Severus and the unknown death eater.

"Severus" the snake like man bellowed "Have you not learned anything about Potter?"

Rather then come up with an excuse, "No my lord, I have not."

Severus was dropped to the ground and the curse held on him longest so far. Once Severus had made his way back to the ranks, he observed the skinny death eater that was left.

Voldemort did not speak, but merely pointed his bony finger at the lone death eater who approached silently.

"I will question you through the method we established, you will respond the same way – understood?"

The death eater nodded. Severus was curious to who the death eater was, they appeared at a meeting some months ago, but never spoke to anyone.

Voldemort started his Questioning without words, none that the others could hear in any case.

"I expected greater things from you." the man hissed

"I'm sorry my lord, Potter has been silent, closing up to even his friends." the death eater answered without words.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Voldemort asked as the death eater nodded.

"Potter has been disappearing for around an hour at at time, we have no idea where he goes and he never brings anyone with him."

"Interesting" Voldemort hissed

"My lord, I need to back off Potter for a time, he is growing suspicious of even his friends."

Voldemort shook his head in disgust, "You will continue to observe him as we planned."

"But My lord," the death eater started but never got to finish the sentence as they were hit with the cruciatus curse. Voldemort was extremely displeased that the death eater dare interject an opinion while he was speaking, The curse was strong – even the surrounding death eaters had shivered through the intensity of the curse.

The death eater dropped to the ground with a loud thud, as they twisted and jerked at the severe pain, but never screamed. Severus knew that who ever the person was would need medical attention for this one. He watched in awe as the death eaters back arched at a sharp angle, yet they remained silent. Dumbledore was going to have a field day with the information of a death eater that spoke through the mind to Voldemort.

Voldemort finally lifted the curse, but the death eater continued to twitch and convulse.

"I want all of you to leave me at once" Voldemort yelled

One by one the death eaters disappeared, Severus was the last as he watched the lone death eater continue to tremble. Just as he started to apparate away he heard Voldemort shout the Sectumsempra charm at the still fallen figure.

Severus reached the gates of Hogwarts, still thinking of the scrawny death eater who would most likely die from the combination of the two curses. He knew what the Sectumsempra curse would do, after all-- he had created it.

He started walking to the castle, when about half way there, he heard another pop and a sickening thud hit the moist ground. Severus figured the death eater to be a student, so he rushed back to gates. The figure wasn't moving and blood was pooling from their body.

Without thinking, he picked up the limp figure and rushed back to his rooms. He examined the person, removing the long, blood soaked robes from the body and checked for vitals-- they were weak and he had to act fast. He rushed to his cabinets and pulled a blood replenishing potion, a healing potion and a pain potion from his supplies.

He reached the still unconscious figure and started pulling clothing off, he needed to heal the wounds caused from the final charm Voldemort had thrown. He gasped in shock as he slowly revealed the body of a woman. Pushing that aside in his head, he healed the deep wounds as best he could, the last step was the potions. He gently pulled the mask away from the female and almost fainted "Miss Granger"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Potter related.

Last time:

He reached the still unconscious figure and started pulling clothing off, he needed to heal the wounds caused from the final charm Voldemort had thrown. He gasped in shock as he slowly revealed the body of a woman. Pushing that aside in his head, he healed the deep wounds as best he could, the last step was the potions. He gently pulled the mask away from the female and almost fainted "Miss Granger"

Now:

Severus watched the girl sleeping in his bed. Best friend of Harry Potter turned death eater. He shook his head at the sight of her battered body, "Stupid girl" he said over and over again as she would twitch from the curse. It had been 5 hours since he had brought her to his room , 5 hours he had sat in that chair waiting for her to wake up, 5 hours his mind spent reeling over the entire situation.

He had dozed off at some point while waiting for her to stir, and when it finally happened it had been nine hours since the end of the meeting. His head snapped up at the sound of a female voice, swearing like a sailor.

"Miss Granger" he said not missing a beat. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

Hermione hung her head, she knew she would have to tell him or he would go to Dumbledore, ruining her months of planning.

"I will tell you what you need to know, but first I need to get down to the sub dungeons." Severus quirked an eyebrow, as the whimpering girl climbed out of the bed.

"What could you possibly need down there?" he asked with curiosity

She ignored his question and started to walk out of his rooms, Severus walking close behind her. They reached a far corner of the dark, dingy dungeon and she muttered a spell, causing the wall to slide over.

Severus was floored at what he was seeing, but continued to follow her into the room.

The lighting in the room was dim at best, the walls lined with books, four cauldrons bubbling on a table in the corner, a wall full of potion ingredients and a cabinet stood alone from everything. He watched as she walked to the cabinet and pulled out a vial of florescent blue potion, gulping it down in one shot. Her body arched and rose from the floor a few feet, before slowly dropping back down.

She experimentally moved her arms and rolled her head, pulling up the long shirt Severus had dressed her in, looking at her body. His eyes washed over her body, noticing all the cut and scratches were healed and faint in color.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled, mind in overdrive.

She glanced up at him and smiled, " A healing potion I created a few months ago."

He shook his head at the witch, "You have more to explain now" gesturing with his hand to the room around them.

She conjured up two black leather chairs, and sat in the first one, while he moved to the second.

"What do you want to know first?" she said in a bored voice

"How long have you been a death eater?" he asked first

"six months" she answered.

"Okay, a simple question, why?"

"I joined six months ago to protect my family and Harry." she answered shortly

Severus was irritated "Care to elaborate?"

She sighed " I learned that Voldemort was targeting my parents, so I went to Lucius, told him I had information for Voldemort." She paused "Lucius doesn't remember any of it, so don't bother to ask him"

Severus was a little shocked that she had gone to Lucius, that was a big risk in it self.

"I told Voldemort that I would spy on Harry if he stayed away from my family."

Severus gave her a disgusted look "So you'll trade Potter's life for your family when you know we need Potter to maintain some sort of peace in our world."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Of course not, I only give Voldemort trivial information, things he could find out from any other student. I will only slip him something good when I know Harry wont come to harm from it."

Severus nodded in understanding "Does Dumbledore know?"

She shook her head quickly, "No body knows except Voldemort, myself and now you." she looked to the floor "I also have an advantage of possibly knowing what old voldie is planning on Harry, giving me time to warn him."

"So your playing double spy?" she nodded in response

"well...Miss Granger, I wont report your activity to Dumbledore as long as your willing to take an oath that everything you say is true. I need to make sure Potter is safe as well and will not let him die because I trusted a Gryffindor."

Hermione chuckled "I will take an oath, but I want you to take one as well – I don't want my cover blown because I trusted a Slytherin."

"Very well Miss. Granger, Now, tell me about all this and the potion you drank."

"I found this room one night when I got bored about two years ago. I set it up so I could brew in secrecy. The potion I just drank was one I started working on in third year, I perfected it three days before going to Voldemort – it heals almost everything that can be caused by a curse or hex."

Severus's jaw dropped "I'll want to see your notes, the potion could benefit me as well."

She nodded and walked over to the far wall, she tapped her wand three times on the blank wall and a small safe appeared. "I keep my notes in here -- no one can get inside but me."

She pulled the notes from the safe and handed them to Severus, who instantly started to flip through the notes. "How did you get the ingredients to mix with out exploding." His mind reeling.

"If you add the second while the first is boiling, it cause a reaction like putting water in boiling oil – but if you combine it while the first is just warm, it mixes nicely."

"This could help a lot of people you know – Poppy would be thrilled." he said while still reading the notes.

"I know it will, but for now – I plan to keep it secret, the death eaters need no extra help." she said with a slight sneer

"Why haven't you told Albus about your position?" she laughed

"Do you honestly think he would let me , an 18 year old Gryffindor female, best friend of Harry Potter, not to mention Muggle born, go anywhere near Voldemort willingly."

He sighed, "I suppose not."

"Professor, why are you being so nice to me?" she finally asked, raising her eyebrows

"Because Miss Granger, as far as I'm concerned – we are in the same boat as far as this war goes, not to mention after seeing these notes, I'm must admit that I'm impressed."

she smiled at the compliment and the pair continued to talk for a while longer.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I need to get back to the common room, everyone is already getting suspicious of my absence and I really don't need any hassle."

Severus actually chuckled at the remark, "If theres a problem, just tell them that you were helping me in my labs – I will vouch for you."

"Thank you professor, You can continue looking at my notes, but please make sure no one else sees them, I'd hate to spend so much time on the potion just to have someone else claim it."

"They will be well looked after, I will return them to the safe before I leave."

She glanced at the open safe "Just tap the center brick above it, that will close and lock it"

She turned and left without another word – leaving Severus to the notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

She glanced at the open safe "Just tap the center brick above it, that will close and lock it"

She turned and left without another word – leaving Severus to the notes.

Now:

The next day in potions class, Severus couldn't take his eyes off the Gyffindor that had thrown him for the biggest loop in his life. She stirred the potion they were assigned with the hands of a pro, added the right ingredients at the perfect time and in the end – created the perfect potion.

"Ms. Granger, Stay after class, I need to speak with you."

The class ended and she made her way to Snape's desk. "You asked to see me sir?"

"I went through the safe last night... and I must say I'm highly impressed at what I found." Hermione blushed a little, "Thank you sir."

"When did you find time to research and create the potions?" he asked like an excited child.

"I would do my class work early, sometimes weeks in advance. It would give me time to research and test my theories."

"I see" he said while flicking his wand, closing and locking the door.

"I would like to go over a few potions tonight, some that might help the both of us while we are in the death eater ranks." he paused "I have a potion I've been working on that will make you go through the motions as being under the cruciatus curse, but no pain will be felt and the marks are none deeper the superficial scratches."

"Sounds wonderful" she said with excitement

"Yeah well, Its almost complete, but the potion only last thirty minutes and I need it to last at least three hours. I cant seem to make it stick to the nerves long enough to do any good."

"I'll do some research and bring whatever I find with me tonight." she said, feeling the excitement of helping with a potion course through her veins.

Professor Snape nodded, "I'll tell your head of house that you will be helping me with the potions needed in the hospital wing, that way there is no question as to why you are down here."

"Alright sir, I'll see you tonight." she turned to head for the door

"Hermione" he called out to her "You left these in my rooms" holding up her robe and mask. She quickly shrunk it down and slid it into her pocket.

"Thank you."

Hermione went to lunch, still excited about working on a new potion. Her excitement was cut short when she heard two voices whispering in the broom closet next to the entrance of the great hall.

"I'm telling you, I saw her leave school grounds Harry – somethings not right with this." Ron whispered.

"You do realize who you are accusing Ron, come on – this is Hermione were talking about, I'm sure she had her reasons for being out there." Harry replied.

Hermione didn't stay any longer, she had to get professor Snape as an witness for her. She stormed back to the dungeons and ran straight into Snape, knocking herself onto the floor.

"What are you running for Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked around and pulled the professor into the class room. "Ron saw me leave last night, he's telling Harry as we speak."

"Calm down, if they ask, just tell them you were meeting me to collect ingredients for some potions we were working on. I'll agree to that." he said in a calm voice, "but for now on, come down here to apparate."

"I cant apparate inside Hogwarts," she said in confusion

"Albus has the wards set that I can apperate from my rooms if necessary." he paused for a minute "I really think we need to tell Albus about your situation, you need to be able to leave the school freely just as myself, or you will end up being caught – especially it Weasley is watching you."

"I'll think about it sir," she said thinking of the old mans reaction. "I better get back down to the great hall before Ron's mind goes wild again."

Severus nodded and both walked to the great hall.

Hermione reached her table and sat between Harry and Ron. "What the hell were you doing walking with him?" Ron asked in an accusing voice.

"I've been helping him with making potions the last few days, I get extra credit for my efforts." she replied while shoving a bite of sandwich into her mouth.

"See Ron, I told you she had her reasons." Harry said in a calm voice.

"Reasons for what?" she asked playing dumb. Ron sighed, "I watched you leave the grounds last night and I just found it...curious."

"What are you saying Ron?" she asked in an angry voice.

"I want to see your arms Hermione, prove to me that your not up to something. You've been acting funny for months now." his voice just as angry.

Severus was watching the exchange from the head table, if she didn't tell Albus, things were going to get ugly. He watched as Hermione pulled up her sleeves, revealing smooth , unmarked skin.

"Are you happy now Ron?" she growled, "Are you happy you just accused your best friend of being a traitor?" she stood , slamming her fist down on the table.

"Look Hermione, I'm just looking out for Harry." he said in an ashamed voice.

"Just stay away from me Ron" she picked up her things and left the hall. She wasn't really mad at Ron, she was in fact a death eater, but she had to play the part of angry, wrongly accused friend to keep her cover.

That night she made her way back to the dungeons, with her bag full of books. "Professor" she called as she made her way into the classroom. Severus came out of his office.

"I've got some ideas sir" she said with a smile. Snape sighed, "Come to my rooms, we need to talk and the class room is hardly the place to do it."

Not knowing why a potion couldn't be discussed in the class, she followed him anyway.

"Sit" he said pointing to the chair over by the fire. "We need to talk about a few things before we discuss the potion." She nodded and waited for him to start.

"First thing, when we are not in class or around other students or staff, I'd prefer to be called by my given name. I know you are still a student, but your situation is different,"

"I'll call you Severus if you call me Hermione" she agreed with a nod

"Second, I want you to tell Dumbledore about your position tonight, I will go with you if you wish."

"Why do I need to tell him, He will stop me and it'll just cause more problems. Not to mention Voldemort wants no one to know about me, not you, not Dumbledore, not even his other death eaters."

Severus sighed "Hermione, I know you feel you need to keep this totally secret, but even though you've thrown Weasley off for now, I'm willing to bet he will be watching you more closely. Albus can help insure your secret stays safe and can make things easier on you."

Hermione sat back, rubbing her hands over her face, as the robe sleeve slid up, Severus could see her mark.

"What did you use to cover your mark from Weasley seeing it when you exposed your arms." he asked

"Just a glamor" she replied still rubbing her face.

"Alright, I'll tell Dumbledore, but I want you to come with me for back up in case he doesn't believe that I'm on the side of the light."

Severus agreed and walked over to the fireplace, "Albus, I need to speak with you alone, please cover the portraits as what we need to discuss must remain completely secret."

Severus pulled his head out after Dumbledore agreed. "Come, he's waiting for us."

Hermione followed Severus out of the rooms and made their way to the gargoyle.

"Gummie bears" Severus said and the gargoyle move aside, allowing the pain entrance.

They approached the door a knocked, "Enter" a voice came from behind the door.

"Hello Severus" he paused " and Ms. Granger." the name rolling from his tongue in confusion.

"Headmaster" Severus started in a low voice "I've brought Ms. Granger up here to discuss something of importance and secrecy." the headmaster nodded and pulled up her sleeve, revealing the dark mark to the old man.

Dumbledores eyes grew wide "EXPLAIN YOURSELF" he practically yelled, making Hermione drop her sleeve and sink into the chair.

Hermione explained the situation to Dumbledore who sat completely dumbfounded at her story. Severus interjected when necessary, but mostly let her explain things. After she had finished, Dumbledore removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you even aware of the danger you've put yourself in Ms. Granger?" the old man asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes sir, I do" she said looking down

Dumbledore stood up, "We need to make some special arrangements for you. As glad as I am to have a second spy, I'm not thrilled its you. Your much to young for this." he took a deep breath " but whats done is done and now our main goal is to help you stay alive and out of everyones suspicions."

She nodded and the three continued to talk about ways to keep her secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

Dumbledore stood up, "We need to make some special arrangements for you. As glad as I am to have a second spy, I'm not thrilled its you. Your much to young for this." he took a deep breath " but whats done is done and now our main goal is to help you stay alive and out of everyones suspicions."

She nodded and the three continued to talk about ways to keep her secret.

Now:

It had been a week since coming clean to Dumbledore and as of yet, no special arrangement had been made for her, she was growing nervous as it was about time for Voldemort to call a meeting and Severus had been right, Ron followed her around and she even heard Harry yelling at him to leave the map alone.

She sat back in the common room, thinking of how Harry and Ron would react if she had been found out, she knew it would go well as even Dumbledore almost hexed her at first. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, she hadn't been getting much sleep the last week, knowing that two people knew her secret.

She woke a few hours later to voices in the common room, "I told you Ron, lay off." she heard Harry whisper.

"Sorry mate, but I have a bad feeling something is going on and Hermione's involved somehow." he paused for a minute "she asleep, I just want to check her arm again now, a glamor doesn't hold forever and she cant place a new one when she sleeps."

Hermione stiffened and tilted her arm gently, the glamor was wearing off and if Ron looked, he would find out. She quickly and silently refreshed the glamor without being noticed and pretended to still be sleeping.

"Alright Ron, check her arm, but if you find nothing – leave her alone."

She could hear the footsteps come closer and she relaxed herself, not wanting to give it away that she heard everything. She felt her sleeve lift up gently and go back down, then the other.

"Are you satisfied now?" Harry asked in a whisper

"For now" he replied as they walked away from her.

She wanted to smack him for his lack of trust, surly he would know that even if found out, she would never betray Harry or the order, the thought angered her beyond words.

A few minutes later, she got up faking a yawn just in case they were still in the room. It was dinner time and she was growing hungry. She made her way down to the great hall and over to the table to take a seat next to Harry.

"Have a good sleep?" Harry asked smiling

"Yes I did, I really needed the extra sleep." she smiled sweetly, trying to hide the worry going through her brain.

She filled her plate and started in on her meal, not noticing the black eyes of Professor Snape watching her. He could feel the worry coming from her as he had dealt with it a lot when he first started spying.

He had just started to eat again when he noticed her jump.

"What wrong Hermione?" Harry asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing Harry, I just suddenly feel sick to my stomach." she clutched her stomach and ran out of the hall, no one noticed but Snape that she was also holding her arm.

As soon as Hermione was away from the hall she broke into a fast run, she had to get her mask and robes and make it out the gate without being noticed. The pain was growing more intense the longer she took, inwardly she was cursing Dumbledore for not coming up with anything yet. She reached her room in record time, pulling on her robes and slipping her mask into the pocket. She pulled her hair back and ran from the room after placing a invisibility spell on herself that she would take off when she reached the gates.

Severus gave Dumbledore a look and both men left the great hall.

"She was summoned Albus."

"How do you know? she said she was feeling sick." he replied

"As she was running she was also clutching her arm, I've done it enough to know."

Dumbledore nodded, "Wait on the grounds for her return, I don't like the fact that she was the only one summoned."

Severus walked back to his room to get his mask in case he was summoned as well before he made his way out to the grounds to wait.

Hermione appeared in front of Voldemort and instantly bowed at his feet. She didn't miss the fact that no one else had been summoned and she was alone with him.

"How can I serve you My lord?" she spoke, still at his feet

"Rise Granger" he hissed, and she stood

"Have you found any information for me?" he asked with a cruel smile.

"No my Lord" she sulked "I've had someone spying on me and I'm trying to throw them off my tracks."

Voldemort took a deep breath, "Does Potter suspect you?"

"No my lord."

"I will not punish you this time as you cannot be found out, your doing what you need to do, but I have summoned you for a reason tonight."

"yes my lord"

Voldemort pulled a paper from his robes and handed it to Hermione, "Go to this address, there is a man waiting for you there. He has some information for me and I need you to retrieve it and bring it back."

"How will I know the man?"

"You wont -- he will know you. You are to remove your mask and act like a customer, he will approach you and ask you a question, you will reply by asking him the same question – he will give you the information and you are to come back here."

"It will be my pleasure My Lord" she bowed and apparated to the address.

Severus had reached the grounds some time ago and was getting an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, worried that she hadn't returned yet. He started to pace with the thoughts of what could be happening with her.

Hermione reached the address and pocketed her mask before walking in, she reached the bar and sat down to wait for the man.

It didn't take long before a dark clothed man sat next to her. She turned her head and looked to the man, she couldn't help but realize how hansom he was, but she shook that from her mind and looked away. The man leaned over to her, "Will the sun rise again?" he asked, she still looked away

"Will the sun rise again?" she replied.

The man placed a hand on her shoulder, and asked her to come with him. She stood and follow him to the back of the bar to a small, secluded table.

He pulled out a small file that had obviously been shrunk for easy storage.

"This is the file he needs, make sure nothing is lost and it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." the man said in a soft voice.

"it will be safe" she replied and went to stand, but was pulled back down.

"Your awfully young to be tangled in such things." the man said with a smile

"I'm old enough to handle myself, now I must be going." she replied shortly, the man was indeed hansom, but he also had a predatory glare on his face, a situation she didn't but to be involved in.

She walked outside, replaced her mask and apparated back to Voldemort.

"What took so long?" Voldemort growled

"I retrieved the file, but the man wanted to talk, I rejected him and came straight here."

"Give me the file" he hissed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small file, handing it to him, then backing away.

"It's been open." he growled at her.

"This is how I received it, it has remained shrunken and in my pocket." she replied.

"Very well, follow me." he told her and she followed.

The arrived in a large dining room and he motioned for her to sit. "Remove your mask and dine with me, we have much to discuss."

She did as she was told and food appeared on the table. They ate in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"You have done well for me over the last seven months, more so then most." he started "I have two other death eaters that are in my close circle, they know things that the others don't. I will be placing you in ranks with them, they will know be the only ones who will know who you are."

"Pardon me My Lord – but why would you choose me?"

"You my dear girl are to be one of my secret weapons, the other two are known to have connections with me, but you – you are fresh, uncharted territory, no one will expect you to have anything to do with me." He paused for a minute "Your intelligence is also a factor, The other two are also incredibly smart and full of wit, which is why I only call upon them for my most important missions."

"Thank you My lord" she replied, not liking the fact she was to be deeper involved then originally planned.

"You will meet the other two in a weeks time, but tonight I will brand you with my mark, as proof to them that you are loyal to me."

She nodded, but knew this was only going to complicate things. They finished the meal in relative silence. When finished, she had already been away from Hogwarts for six hours and now had to be branded. They walked into a small room where the branding was to take place.

"Remove you shirt Granger" he hissed, she reluctantly complied and let the shirt fall from her body. She wanted to cover herself and hide from the dark lords glare, but knew such actions would make him see weakness and she couldn't let that happen. He walked behind her and unclasped her bra, running his long cold finger along her spine. The bra fell, leaving her completely exposed, she wanted to crawl under a rock and hide, but couldn't so she withstood his actions.

Without warning, her shoulder blades started to burn as he marked her back, it wasn't quick like the dark mark, but this was more painful and lasted longer, she could feel her knees weaken, but didn't yelp in pain. It took ten minutes to complete the process which caused her to pass out. Voldemort said a spell, making her shirt cover her body once again, before sending her back to Hogwarts.

Severus was now almost to the point of panic, Voldemort never kept people long amounts of time and it had been over six hours since she left. He was about to report back to Albus, when a pop stirred him of his thoughts, as he noticed a figure lay limp on the ground just outside the gates. He scooped her up and removed her mask, that way if caught, he could blame her sneaking into the forbidden forest to collect ingredients.

He walked quickly to the castle and straight down to his rooms, luckily not being noticed by anyone. He once again placed her on his bed and began to disrobe her to look for damage, he did notice that her bra had been removed and her back felt slightly wet, he gently removed her shirt, noticing the blood covering the back side of it and rolled her over. He gasped at the mark gracing her delicate back and cursed.

She woke up an hour later, cleaned and wearing one of Severus shirts, the pain on her back had slightly faded but was still quite strong. She managed to pull herself into a sitting position and noticed Severus watching her.

"So your in the inner circle now?" he said with a heavy voice. She didn't reply to his question, but asked for her pants. Severus raised an eyebrow but handed her what she asked for. She turned the pants inside out and went for a small pocket. She pulled out the file and handed it to Severus

"He sent me on a mission to collect this file, I duplicated it and hid it, giving him the original."

"Very good thinking, but you didn't answer my question, Are you in the inner circle?" he asked again, but when she remained silent, he sighed and removed his shirt, turning so she could see his back.

She gasped as the dark black dragon wings the went across his shoulder blades, he chuckled at hearing her reaction.

"You have the same mark Hermione, surely he explained everything to you." turning around to face her again.

"Yes he did, I'm to meet with the other two next week, well the other one if your in the inner circle too."

He sat down, not bothering to replace his shirt. "The other is Lucius Malfoy, you are now in the ranks with us, considered his most loyal."

She shook her head, she didn't like the thought of being one of the head death eaters.

"I'm think its safe to say I'm in deep shit." she said reluctantly.

He nodded, "Indeed you are, once you are revealed there will be a certain respect for you amongst the ranks, you will also be expected to join more functions and the more important missions."

She sighed, "I guess I need to talk to Dumbledore, I need a better way around and I want to give him the file."

"I'll go with you" he stated while transfiguring the shirt she was wearing into a black robe.

They walked to the office, hoping Albus really wouldn't hex her this time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wont be updating again till after Christmas, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas to you all and have a safe holiday.

Last time:

She sighed, "I guess I need to talk to Dumbledore, I need a better way around and I want to give him the file."

"I'll go with you" he stated while transfiguring the shirt she was wearing into a black robe.

They walked to the office, hoping Albus really wouldn't hex her this time.

Now:

They reached Dumbledore's office, usually he'd be asleep by now, but he wanted to wait for Hermione's return. They knocked and entered the office, Hermione still wincing in pain as she moved.

"What happened tonight?" the headmaster asked, watching her grimace as she sat, carefully avoiding touching her back to the chair.

"He sent me on a mission to retrieve a file." she reached into her pocket and pulled it out, "I duplicated the original and put the copy in a hidden pocket. I have no clue whats inside as I didn't have time to read anything before I had to return to Voldemort." She finished and slid the file across the desk.

"Headmaster" Severus drawled out "I think we need to move Hermione closer to the dungeons as she now has a new status within Voldemort's ranks and will be coming and going as much as I do."

"What new status Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked

"Last night he put me in his inner circle, I'm apparently one of three in the group, says' that because no one connects me with him that I will be a valuable asset."

"Did he give you the mark?"

Hermione rose and turned around, lowering the top part of her robes exposing her newly marked back. Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair as she pulled the robe back in place.

"This puts her in as deeply involved as you and Lucius." he commented to Severus.

"Indeed it does, thats why she needs to be put close to my rooms so she can leave as necessary without being seen, If she is caught – she will be considered one of his most loyal followers."

Dumbledore removed his glasses and closed his eyes, thinking of the best way to approach this situation.

"She needs to be placed in your rooms Severus, the spare bedroom should do fine."

"Why my rooms? There's an empty room close to my quarters that she could stay in without being holed up with me."

"This is the best way I'm afraid." the headmaster said without further explanation.

"Do I have any say in this?" Hermione finally spoke up, slightly angry they weren't asking her input.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but I need Severus to make sure your alive and well when returning, by doing things this way, he will know when you've been summoned and will be there to help when you get back."

"Sir, I think your forgetting one thing – What will everyone say when they find me living with him? Ron's going to become more suspicious along with the others."

"I will place you there and tell everyone that you are helping Severus in the development of a highly complexed potion and need to be there at all times to be of assistance."

Both Severus and Hermione realized that the headmaster had already made up his mind and fighting it would be useless.

"When will she be moving in?" Severus asked, not liking his privacy being taken from him.

"I will have the elves move her things in tonight. Just stick to the story and I'll back you up if needed."

Both nodded and stood.

"Will you tell me whats in the file after you've read it?" Hermione asked Pausing at the door.

"I will if its anything of use to us, but for now I want you to go get some rest."

Hermione followed Severus back to his quarters, now hers as well. When they arrived, he walked her to the spare room, finding her things already there.

"Good night Hermione" he said as he turned, heading for his own room.

"Good night" she replied, closing her door.

The next morning her absence was immediately noted by Ron, her room had been cleared out and she never returned to the common room, making Ron's thoughts run wild with him. He arrived at the great hall, discovering Hermione already there.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked as he closed in on her.

"I was moved Ron, it's not a big deal." she said before sipping her juice.

"Moved to where?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore moved me into Professor Snape's rooms, I'm helping with a difficult potion that requires two people." she finished hoping he would just accept the reason and move on, but he didn't.

"Something doesn't feel right with this, I'm going to Dumbledore after breakfast." he replied, not hiding his suspicions at all.

"What have I done thats makes you have so little trust in me Ron? I don't understand why you keep accusing me of thing."

"Hermione, you've changed, you have a darker presence about you now, I've noticed you leave grounds and come back with bruises, I've watched you on the map, going to the sub dungeons for months and when I go to investigate I find nothing. I know there's something going on and I intend to find out what it is."

Just as he finished, Harry came to the table and sat next to Hermione, He wrapped an arm around her, causing her to wince in pain, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Ron. Ron ate quietly, thinking of what he was going to tell Dumbledore.

Severus had arrived at the head table a few minutes earlier and watched everything transpire between the two. When he noticed the look Weasley had given Hermione as she winced when Harry draped his arm around her, he decided to see what the boy was thinking. He whispered "Legilimency" and watched the boys thoughts, Ron had indeed noticed her pain and decided he would ask Dumbledore to make her reveal her back to see what was there. Severus knew he had to come up with something as he gently pulled from the boys thoughts. Then another thought hit him, how was Hermione protecting her thoughts from Voldemort. He gently tried to push into her head but was instantly met with resistance, he focused a little harder, pushing harder to see if he could get in and he succeeded. Memory's flashed before his eyes, but there was noting he could find that would cause concern, suddenly a wall flew up and their were words carved into it "_I hope you enjoyed the false memories professor_"

He snapped out of her mind in an instant and looked to see a smiling Hermione, quite proud of herself. He left the head table and went to her at the table, Ron was openly staring, hoping for anything that would help prove his thoughts on Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, please follow me, I need to apply the salve to your burns."

Hermione gave him a questioning look, but played along just the same.

"Burns? What burns?" Harry asked

Severus sighed, "Not that it is any of your business Potter, but Ms. Granger got burned on her back by a potion, I need to apply a special salve to it three times a day to prevent scarring."

Ron looked disappointed but said nothing, he bought the professors story and decided to leave the situation alone for the time being.

Hermione stood and followed Severus from the hall, once they were outside of the door he turned to her. "When in the hell did you learn Occlumency?" he asked "Your tactic was very clever."

"I read a book on it and slowly taught myself, You don't think I never noticed you using it on students did you?"

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "If you knew, why didn't you say something?"

"Because I needed you to do it, I needed to be able to practice the skill." she replied with a slight smirk

"Clever girl indeed." he replied.

"Did you pull me out because of Ron?" she asked

"Yes he was planning on going to Dumbledore and ask that you reveal your back, he noticed you wince when Potter draped his arm around you."

"Thank you" was all she said before she separated from him and went to charms class.

It had been a week since Hermione had moved into Severus's quarters. Dumbledore was questioned several times about the change in living arrangements, but all they got was the same excuse Hermione had already told them, after a few days, things had calmed down and the questions less frequent.

She sat in her room waiting, tonight was the night she was supposed to meet with Severus and Lucius. She didn't know what to expect and was tired of thinking of it every five seconds. She pulled out a book and started to read, unfortunately her reading was cut short when her arm started to burn once again. Severus had been called roughly half hour ago, she assumed they were being informed of the new person joining their inner circle. She pulled her mask on and apparated on the spot to meet the group of three that were surely waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time;

She sat in her room waiting, tonight was the night she was supposed to meet with Severus and Lucius. She didn't know what to expect and was tired of thinking of it every five seconds. She pulled out a book and started to read, unfortunately her reading was cut short when her arm started to burn once again. Severus had been called roughly half hour ago, she assumed they were being informed of the new person joining their inner circle. She pulled her mask on and apparated on the spot to meet the group of three that were surely waiting.

Now:

"I have called you here to introduce the newest member of my inner circle?"

"Yes My lord" came the voices of Severus and Lucius.

"Remove your mask." he demanded to Hermione. As soon as she raised her mask, Lucius stepped back

"A mud blood is in your inner circle My lord?"

"Yes she is Lucius, her identity is to remain secret, only those in this room will know about her."

"Yes my lord" he replied

"I want the three of you to go to Malfoy manor and get acquainted as you will be working very closely together."

"My lord, I have Draco at the manor this weekend, There may be a chance he will see her."

"Let him, maybe once he sees that Potters best friend is on my side, he will join as well. If he still refuses, make him take an oath that he cant repeat what he's seen to anyone."

"As you wish My Lord."

"Come Ms. Granger, my manor awaits. I will have to hold onto you to get inside my manor, my wards already recognize Severus so he wont have a problem. She nodded and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Lucius tightly as the disappeared with a pop and landed inside his study.

"Tubby" he yelled as soon as they arrived. A small female house elf appeared, "Bring young Draco to my study, I need to speak with him."

Hermione's nerves were officially going to explode, she never expected Draco to find out about this, she never expected to be in an inner circle, she never expected any of this, but she had to take everything or lose her life, something she wasn't willing to give up yet.

A knock came to the door within minutes, "Come in Draco" Lucius said in a silky voice.

Draco took one step inside the study and froze at the sight of Hermione Granger, sitting with his father and godfather.

"Whats she doing here?" Draco asked without moving.

"Manners Draco, she is the newest member of the dark lord inner circle, and will be treated with respect."

"Forgive me father, but I want proof."

Hermione sighed and lifted her sleeve revealing the dark mark "I assure you Draco, I am the real thing."

"Not good enough, I want to see your back, I want to see that the marks are the same on all three of you before I accept this."

Lucius and Severus stood to remove their shirts, they had to do whatever it took to prove this to Draco as the dark lord ordered. "Come Hermione, It must be done." Severus said to her in a slightly sympathetic voice. Having no options, she stood and removed her shirt and bra, keeping her front covered the best she could. The three turned their backs to Draco, revealing three similar marks.

Lucius despite himself was willing her shirt to come down and Severus couldn't help but think the same thing.

"Are you satisfied now Draco?" Hermione asked, wanting to put her shirt back on as quickly as possible.

"Yes Hermione, I'm satisfied." Draco said in an awkward voice. Suddenly Tubby popped back into the room behind her and startled her, she jumped and reached for her wand, shirt forgotten as she flung it across the room and spun to the noise giving all three men a complete view of her breast.

Mentally she kicked herself for being so jumpy, what would the dark lord think if she jumped at the sound of a house elf then ran like a child to retrieve her shirt. Lucius, Severus and Draco stood their with their mouths hanging open, yes, Severus had seen them before, but he was trying to save her life and wasn't paying much attention, this was different. She stood there completely exposed for everyone to see. With as much dignity as she could muster, she calmly walked over to where her shirt lay on the floor, swooped down with grace and rose with a strong posture, no way was she going to look weak in front of them. She slid the shirt over her body and sat back down like nothing had happened.

Draco cleared his throat and sat down quickly. Lucius was a little slower to snap out of it and Severus was shifting in his seat trying to cover his, ahem, problem.

"W-Why did you call for me sir?" Draco finally asked, trying to avoid eye contact with Hermione.

"The dark lord has asked that I speak with you about reconsidering you status."

Draco thought back to the conversation he and Severus had at the beginning of the week, The dark Lord had threatened his father's life if he refused to join. Severus had promised him as much protection as possible as he knew that Draco would never forgive himself if Voldemort killed Lucius because of his refusal.

"I have reconsidered and decided to join, I was going to speak with you about that at some point this weekend."

"Very good son." Lucius replied, sighing in relief that Voldemort would be pleased. Lucius didn't want Draco to join, and hoped they could put it off till Potter defeated the dark lord, but it seems time was against them.

"How long Hermione?" he asked, still in shock at seeing her.

"Six months" she replied , reeling that Draco had just accepted.

Severus sighed, "Alright, since I'm the only one in this room that knows where everyone stands, I want an oath that what is said here, stays here."

The three others agreed, and a strong feeling of magic swept through the room.

"Hermione, I'll go ahead and tell you, Lucius is a spy like myself, the only difference is Voldemort knows about me, Lucius is not suspected by Voldemort."

"Severus, regardless of the oath, I don't want her finding a way to tell anyone about my status in the order."

"It's alright Lucius, she is your exact match, she's also an order member. The reason she was brought into the inner circle is because she is unknown to anyone as having anything to do with Voldemort, he thinks her to be a perfect spy."

"Does the order know about her status?"

"No, only Voldemort, Dumbledore and you three know of my existence." she replied not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"What about me Severus, did you explain everything to Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"Yes and he is expecting you as soon as you receive the mark."

Draco nodded and remained quiet.

"I need to inform Voldemort about you acceptance immediately, I can hopefully talk to him about giving you the mark in only our presence to avoid everyone knowing." everyone nodded as Lucius placed his wand to his mark and disappeared.

The remaining three waited in silence until Lucius returned twenty minutes later with the news.

"Draco, go and get dressed, the dark lord will mark you tonight in the presence of the inner circle." he paused "I should also advise you that due to your knowledge of the inner circle and the fact that you are a student at Hogwarts, he plans to add you to the circle and expects you to spy as well."

"Why would he suddenly want two of the youngest death eaters to be in the inner circle?" Hermione asked.

"He wants you and Draco to train under us, you two will be our replacements if anything should happen to us."

She slumped backwards "And the shit gets deeper." she muttered, causing Severus to laugh at the situation.

The four appeared in front of the dark lord and Draco was marked on both his arm and back. He went back to Hogwarts with Severus and Hermione, they would pay a visit to Dumbledore in the morning.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron sat in the corner watching the map, Hermione and Severus had dropped off the face of the map some hours ago and had yet to return, Just as he was going to fold it up, three dots suddenly appeared in in the potions masters room. Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. Ron sat back and grinned "I've got you now traitors."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it has taken longer to update my stories, view reasons below:

Christmas Trees, hooks, lights EVIL

If I ever meet the person who created moon sand, they will die at my hands, if anyone ever buys my children sets they have over 100 pieces (small pieces) will die. Anyone who buys my 4 yr old a 500 piece puzzle again, will die. The list could go on, but alas, my house is a house once again.

Now on with the show.

Last time:

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron sat in the corner watching the map, Hermione and Severus had dropped off the face of the map some hours ago and had yet to return, Just as he was going to fold it up, three dots suddenly appeared in in the potions masters room. Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. Ron sat back and grinned "I've got you now traitors."

Now:

The same night:

"I'm telling you Harry, Hermione and Snape vanished off the map, I was getting ready to close up the map when they suddenly appeared back in his rooms with Draco."

"Maybe Snape had to go and get Draco from somewhere and Hermione wanted to go with him. I really think your reading to much into the whole situation." Harry replied

"Fine, don't believe me Harry, but I am going to find out whats going on one way or another." Ron huffed as he walked away from Harry.

The next morning Hermione sat down next to Harry in the great hall, "Good morning Harry." she said with a smile, as he wrapped his arm around her. "Morning Hermione."

Ron strolled into the great hall and pushed Hermione over, placing himself between Harry and Hermione. Hermione nearly fell off the bench but was caught by Severus.

"Detention with Filch, Mr. Weasley for man handling a female student."

"What the hell is wrong with you Ron?" she asked growing angry.

"What do you think death eater?" he replied

"Enough Mr. Weasley, This is completely uncalled for – one more outburst and you will spend a month of detentions, is that clear?"

"Yes Professor"

Harry stood, picking up his plate and moved to the other side of Hermione. "He's being a git, I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's okay, it's not you fault." she replied smiling at him.

The group continued to eat, ignoring the glares from Ron. A few minutes later, Draco walked in and sat down gently at his seat, he was in severe pain from getting the marks the night before. Pansy ran up behind him and gripped him tightly around the back, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Get off Pansy, I pulled a muscle and your not helping." he lied.

Hermione watched, knowing the pain he was in as she had experienced it not long ago and was still in pain a few days later. When Draco stood to leave, Hermione followed and made her way out of the hall seconds after Draco.

"Hey Draco" she called out quietly, he stopped and waited for her to catch up. "I've got a salve that will help with the pain, I know this is awkward, but I'll put some on you, if you will return the favor."

"Your still hurting?" he asked in surprise. She nodded "Not as bad as I was but this salve should heal everything quickly."

Draco looked around and when he didn't see anyone, he grabbed her by the hand and started walking. Ron had left the hall right after Hermione with the intentions of following her. He had managed to steal Harry's invisibility cloak the night before and placed it over himself as soon as he was out of the hall. Ron couldn't hear the conversation, but he did see Draco grab her by the hand and pull her away.

Draco was walking fast, practically dragging Hermione behind him, even Ron was having a hard time keeping up. Draco pulled her inside the large bathroom.

"I cant handle this pain, it's unbearable." Draco fumed "How you handled it without anything, I'll never understand."

Ron was watching the entire scene play out before him.

"Take off your shirt Draco so I can apply the salve." she commanded

Draco did what was asked, luckily for the both of them, Draco had put a glamor on his arm and was facing Ron rather then with his back to him. Hermione gathered a large amount of the yellowish salve and started to gently apply it to his marked back.

"You know Granger, I figure we should call a truce, considering our situation."

"I have to agree with you on that one, it looks like we are going to have to rely on each other a lot more the either of us ever expected."

"Alright Draco, your finished." He rolled his shoulder blades to test it out and when he felt no pain, he smiled.

Draco slipped his shirt back on and took the salve from her hands, "You know the drill."

Hermione suddenly became nervous about taking her shirt off in front of him. "Oh come now Granger, I, along with my father and Severus have seen you completely bare, no need to be shy now." he said with a smirk.

"I know, I know, but it was an accident in your manor." she replied while taking her shirt off.

"Can you unclasp my bra? my back suddenly hurts to bad, I think I tore it open a little when Ron pushed me off the bench."

Draco carefully unclasped the bra and slid it down her shoulders, exposing her breast to Ron, who was trying to take in everything he was hearing.

"Why would Weasley push you off the bench?"

"He thinks I'm out to get Harry for some reason." she replied "Oh Draco, that feels so good."

He smirked, "its the Malfoy touch."

Suddenly the door opened and Severus walked in, Hermione was to involved with the slight massage to even attempt to cover up.

"Is everything healing alright?" he asked

"I think she tore hers open when Weasley pushed her." Draco replied

"I'll check it for damage, You should head to class Draco." Severus replied

Draco handed the salve to Severus and walked towards the door "Any time you need help with something like this, just let me know." he said with a devilish smile as he walked out of the bathroom.

Severus removed his robes and rolled up his sleeves, He walked up behind Hermione and inspected her back. "There is a small spot on either side where the scar was torn a bit. Hold still and I'll rub some extra salve on those places.

As he started to rub it in, Hermione let out a small moan, "That feels sooo much better then when Draco did it." as she leaned into his touch. Severus continued to rub her back, enjoying the feeling of her skin under his rough hands.

Severus was so lost in the feeling of her skin, he bent down and placed his lips to her neck with out even realizing what he was doing. His hand slipped around and gently took hold of her breast, causing her to moan louder. The moan only encouraged him as he gave a slight squeeze to her nipple.

Ron was watching, completely horrified at what he was witnessing.

"_Oh_, Merlin" she moaned as his hand lifted her skirt and rubbed the front of her moist knickers. He spun her around, exposing her back to Ron, who gasped at the large black tattoo covering the top part of her back.

"If you want to stop, tell me now before I cant." he said in a low growl.

"Don't stop...feels to good." was all she managed to get out before before he covered her mouth with his. She frantically started to unbutton his shirt, while he continued to rub her through her knickers. He stopped and put a silencing charm and locking charm on the room, effectively locking Ron in the bathroom with them.

Once she managed to get his shirt completely unbuttoned, she slid it down his arms and immediately went to work on his pants. Severus didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about taking her, she was of age, she was in his world when it came to being a spy, to him she was an equal and he knew she couldn't find just a normal wizard as she was marked and if seen, the wizard would most likely raise suspicion on her.

His pants slid down his legs, followed by his boxers. Hermione looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"It will fit Hermione, I assure you, its only 10 inches." (A/N: Is possible-- trust me) grins evily.

She didn't have a chance to respond before he pulled her into another kiss, removing her knickers and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him.

Ron instantly noticed that Severus had the same tattoo crossing his back.

Severus placed his hands on her back to protect it as he pushed her against the wall. He knew she was ready, as her juices were already dripping down her thighs.

"Are you a virgin?" he suddenly asked, she nodded a yes. "Then I shall go gentle at first."

He pushed his erection to her opening and slowly slid in as far as he could, breaking her hymen at the same time. She jerked a little from the pain, but soon the pain faded and she was ready to go.

Severus slowly thrust into her a few times before she bit him on the shoulder, willing him to go faster.

Ron was officially feeling sick, not only was he watching his professor shag his once best friend, but now no one would believe him even if he told what he was witnessing, who would ever believe sweet, innocent Hermione was a death eater or something of the sorts and banging her potions professor.

Ron was shaken from his thoughts as he heard Hermione start babbling "Faster, oh, go harder" she cried as Severus plunged into hard and without restraint.

"Fuck your tight" he hissed as he pushed in deeper. That was all it took before her world exploded. She could feel herself convulsing around him, causing him to yell a sentence of curses as he exploded, her body milking him dry.

They stayed against the wall for a few minutes, both catching their breath before he slowly slid her down.

"I'll apply some salve tonight when you get to the rooms, we really need to go before we are missed."

She nodded, legs still shaky, and walked over to her clothes. As they both dressed, Ron was almost in a state of shock, if he had known this, he never would have followed.

Both gave themselves a final check in the bathroom mirror, making sure their clothing was straight and in order.

"Meet Draco and I in the headmasters office at 7 tonight."

She nodded and they both left, heading their separate ways, leaving Ron in the bathroom, trying to make since of anything that had just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

"Meet Draco and I in the headmasters office at 7 tonight."

She nodded and they both left, heading their separate ways, leaving Ron in the bathroom, trying to make since of anything that had just happened.

Now:

At seven that night, Hermione, Draco and Severus, sat in the office of Albus Dumbledore, waiting for someone to break the ice.

"So, lovely evening were having." Hermione finally spoke, attempting to get the conversation going.

Dumbledore sighed, ignoring Hermione's attempt.

"I guess the reason all three of you are here is because Draco was forced to take the mark."

"Yes sir." Draco finally spoke, "but there's more to it then that."

"Draco has also been brought into the inner circle, he and Hermione are our replacements in the events that Lucius and I are killed." Severus explained.

"Has he been marked?"

"Yes he has." Severus replied

"I see, well I cant say I'm happy about this either, but I should have known this was coming." the old man replied as he leaned back slightly in his chair.

"Sir" Hermione spoke, "Is there anything we can tell Ron to get him off my back, he keeps pegging me as a death eater and when he's around, I'm constantly on guard, making sure my glamors are holding, he's checked me while he thought I was asleep and today he pushed me away from Harry."

"I will try to think of something Ms. Granger."

"Thank you sir."

"You all may go, I have somethings I need to work out in light of the new situation with Draco."

The three stood, bidding the elder man goodnight and left without another word.

Draco made his way back to the common room, while Severus and Hermione made their way back to his rooms. Neither had spoken about the incident in the bathroom and neither really wanted to, it was just one of those things.

"I'm retiring for the night Severus, so I'll see you in the morning."

Severus nodded as she turned to her room, him heading to his own.

Later that night, Severus woke with an odd feeling that Hermione was not in her room. He rose from the bed and slid on his robes. As he approached her room, he could see the door was cracked and peeked inside, her bed wasn't slept in, her room was undisturbed and she was in fact missing.

He briefly wondered if she had been summoned, but pushed that quickly from his mind, realizing she would have woken him up if that was the case. He went back to his room to dress, some how knowing where she was.

As he approached the area in the sub dungeons where he thought she would be, he could smell a faint hint of Potions simmering, repeating the process he had seen her do the previous time he was down there, he made his way into the little room, finding Hermione sitting in a chair with a glass of fire whiskey.

"Didn't know you were the drinking type Hermione?" he said as he smirked and sat down in the chair across from her. She let out a small laugh, "It seems there a lot people don't know anything about me."

"True, but why down here so late?"

"With Draco and Lucius being in the same situation we are in, I've decided to brew more of my potion for the four of us if needed."

"I can understand that, but why the drinking?"

"Why not, It relaxes my nerves and helps me sleep. I only drink occasionally, so it's nothing to be concerned about."

Severus stood and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid and turned to her "I understand, believe me."

"So what brings you down here this late?"

"I had a weird feeling that you were missing, so I checked your room, when you weren't there, I assumed you to be here."

"It appears your assumptions were correct." she said with a small smile.

"You remind me of myself, you've always been a bit brighter then the other students."

Hermione didn't reply, but stood to go check on her potions, giving them each three counter clock wise stirs and one clock wise before returning to her chair and pouring herself a little more whiskey.

"I guess I just figured I needed to know more then the others, I've always had a knack for soaking up information and figured my knowledge would be how I helped in the war against Voldemort, I never expected my life to turn into this."

"Life never really turns out how we expect." he said while swirling the liquid around in his glass. "When this is all over, what are you going to do?" he finally asked

again she laughed, "What can I do -- no matter what the out come is, I'll always be marked as a death eater and one of his closest followers." she started to chuckle, "I never thought that it would ever be like this, so much for being a bright person."

"Your doing more for Potter and the order then you realize."

"I understand that, but at what cost? I'll never have a normal life, never be able to walk down the street without being glared at even if it's proven that my loyalties really lie with the order, and merlin forbid that Voldemort wins, then what? Tell my surviving friends that I was really on the side of light and get myself killed right along with them or let them die thinking I was really a death eater, spying on Harry." checking her timer, she stood again walked back to the potions to add some ash of phoenix.

"No one ever said things would be easy" he replied as he stood to watch the next step of the potion brewing.

"I suppose not, but we all make our decisions and mine was to join Voldemort to protect my family and try to help the order – I just have to live with that."

"As we all do when we make a decision, whether big or small, every decision effects us in some way."

"Indeed it does" she replied as she sat back in her chair.

"I didn't want to bring this up, but how do you feel about what happened in the bathroom earlier today?" He asked as his curiosity finally peeking through his normally harsh display.

"It happened, I'm not some mushy school girl, my life is far more complicated then that would allow, but I'm not going to lie and say I didn't enjoy it because I did."

"So sleeping with your potions professor didn't bother you?"

"why would it? I may be young, but I have needs like any other warm blooded person does and I'm sure as hell not going to some teenage boy who doesn't know what the hell their doing, sleeping with you makes since, I don't have to glamor my body beyond belief and when I'm exposed, I don't have to explain my secret life, we're both in the same boat."

Severus sat back further into his chair to ponder what the young witch had said, he watched as she went back to her potions and gave them a final stir before turning off the burners. He didn't regret taking her even though she was still technically considered a student, she was different due to her circumstances, and to him she was an equal, she was attractive, smart and indeed in the same boat he was. As she started to pour the potion into vials, he stood to help her, wanting to see the final part of the potion, the smell and color were what he was most interested in as he had a thing for details.

"So you wouldn't mind sleeping with me again?" he asked

"Nope, it's just human nature." she replied as she poured the last bit of potion into the remaining vial.

Severus smirked at the idea of having her on occasion, this would definitely be a shining part in his life. The pair cleaned up the cauldrons and placed the bottled vials into her storage cabinet, leaving the room to finally get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

Severus smirked at the idea of having her on occasion, this would definitely be a shining part in his life. The pair cleaned up the cauldrons and placed the bottled vials into her storage cabinet, leaving the room to finally get some sleep.

Now:

A week later, Hermione couldn't help but notice how Ron avoided her like the plague. She would try to talk to him, but he would ignore her and pretend she wasn't even there. After the fifth day, she realized he was just going to have to get over whatever his problem was and went about her life as best she could.

Over that week, she and Severus had talked about her first missions and the things that she had been through since the beginning of her death eater days. They compared notes on the different things, Severus telling her that she was most likely followed for the first few months so Voldemort could test her loyalty before the one following her was obliviated.

They had developed a routine over the week and became quite comfortable with each other. It was the last night of the week, she and Severus were deep in conversation about potion ingredients when her arm started to burn, her back burning as well.

Severus wasn't thrilled with the fact that she was being called alone again, leaving him on his toes until she returned. She pulled on her robes and mask, apperating on the spot. Severus made a call through the floo, telling Albus she had been called again, then made his way down to the sub dungeons to retrieve a few vials of the potion in case Draco had been called as well.

He made his way to the Slytherin common room and found Draco relaxing on the couch.

"Draco, I need to speak with you." he said in an authoritative voice as not to raise suspicions.

Draco rose from the couch and made his way to his head of house.

"Come to my rooms, I need to speak with you." Draco nodded and followed Severus back to his rooms.

Once they arrived, Draco looked around and noticed Hermione wasn't there.

"Where Granger?" he asked as he sat down.

"She was summoned about twenty minutes ago, which is why I brought you here." He pulled a vial of the potion from his pocket and handed it to Draco.

"What's this for?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow

"For when you get called, Hermione created the potion to heal any pain or wounds caused by curses, I've seen it work on her and she prepared more for us to use when needed. Keep this one where you can get to it easily."

"Why weren't we called?"

"I have no idea, this is the second time she's been called alone – I'll find out when she gets back."

Meanwhile:

Hermione found herself standing with Lucius, waiting for Voldemort to speak.

"I have decided to do a little training exercise with the two of you." his voice hissed. "You two are to pose has a high society couple at a party tonight at the ministry. You, Ms. Granger, will have a glamor to hide your identity and you are to find out any information you can that will be of help to me. Lucius, a glamor is not required of you as the ministry holds you in regards."

"Yes my lord" they replied in unison.

"Your clothes are waiting back at Malfoy manor, I expect you to act like a couple. Is that clear?"

"Yes my Lord" they both replied again before apparating to Malfoy Manor.

"You know you have to play a pure blood, right?" Lucius asked

"Of course, altho I'm going to need you to glamor my back." she said as she held up the elegant, forest green, backless dress."

Lucius nodded as she turned around, he whispered a long lasting glamor charm, hiding the large black tattoo.

"You can use that room to change, remember to glamor your self so no one will notice who you are."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his instructions, she had used a glamor before on a mission and was unrecognized when she did so. She took the dress in the room, glamored her arm to hide the mark, turned her hair black and eyes green. She stood in front of the mirror, making sure she wasn't recognizable then slipped on the dress. After Making final adjustments, she left the room to meet with Lucius.

"Very nice Ms. Granger" he purred to her.

"Thank you Lucius, and remember, call me Victoria so no one will recognize me." she said with a slytherin smirk, trying to prove she knew what she was doing.

"Very well, Victoria, shall we go?"

"We shall." she replied in the snobbiest voice she could come up with.

Lucius held out his arm, which she took without a second thought he then apparated them both to the party. Hermione held her head up and proud as she held onto Lucius's arm. They mingled as they made their way around, Lucius would rub her back and place small kisses on her cheek to show off for the ministry people, after all, Voldemort did say to make it look like they were in love. They both listened for any information that they could give to Voldemort, without causing any issues for Harry or the order.

Everything was going smoothly until Lucius pulled her close to him and discreetly whispered in her ear.

"Voldemort has someone watching us, we need to play it up a bit."

"Who?" she whispered back, making it look like she was kissing his ear.

"Goyle, he's glamored but I've seen the glamor before."

She nodded, but didn't move away from him. They needed to make everything look real or Goyle would go back and tell Voldemort.

"He's making his way over, kiss me." Hermione whispered. Lucius bent down slightly and gave her a long gentle kiss, until Goyle was only two feet away.

"Lucius, good to see you." Goyle Sr said. Pulling out of the kiss, he turned to him and nodded

"Good to see you as well." he replied with arrogance

"Who is your lady friend?" Goyle asked with a smirk

"Her name is Victoria." he replied while pulling her close to him.

"Well Victoria, I would like a dance if Lucius doesn't mind." Goyle stated

In reality, Lucius did mind, he didn't want Goyle's grubby hands on her, but they had to play the part so Lucius agreed. Pulling Hermione in close to him, nibbling on her ear, he whispered "I'll cut in during the middle of the dance if I can, if Not I'll get you as soon as the song is over."

Hermione pinched him on the butt to let his know everything was okay before she pulled from him and took Goyle extended hand. Lucius stood back and watched as Hermione held her head high and danced with Goyle, he was waiting for Goyle to do something stupid as usual. About half way through the dance, Goyle attempted to cup her bottom with his hand, which she quickly push away.

"Where are your manners, I am here with Lucius." Hermione scolded as she smacked his hand.

"Don't toy with me witch, I know your the unknown death eater that we all talk about." he replied, pulling her closer.

"I am not what you say, and I resent you talking to me like that, now unhand me."

Lucius could see that trouble was brewing and started towards her.

"I know your the death eater we are all curious about, and I will be the first to see who you are." he pulled her hard by the arm with a death grip that she couldn't get out of. As soon as he puller her around a corner, Lucius picked up his pace.

Goyle slammed her to the wall and pulled his wand, but not before she pulled hers.

"One twitch of your wand and I'll turn you into a woman...the hard way." she seethed while poking her wand into his crotch. Goyle released her and backed away, hands held up in defeat. She started to walk towards him, wand held high.

"If you ever, try to touch me again, it will be the last thing you ever do, do we have an understanding?"

she hissed.

Goyle being stupid,gave her a hated look and a smirk, "So your only a slut for Lucius then? You see, we death eaters share what we have and I'm sure after a little talk with him, I will have you and I will know who you are."

"Don't count on it." Lucius said as he walked closer, "you see, I don't share what is mine."

Lucius grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away, trying to make it out of the party without causing a further scene. Once they got outside, the apparated away going back to Voldemort.

"Did you learn anything tonight?" Voldemort asked. Lucius stepped forward and bowed,

"No my Lord, Goyle tried to ta--" but before he was finished, the dark lord yelled "Crucio" dropping Lucius to his knees. Seeing this, Hermione knew excuses would not work, so when Voldemort asked her the same question, she simply bowed her head and said "Sorry my Lord, I have no information."

She too was hit the the curse, dropping down to the ground next to Lucius.

Voldemort held the curse on Lucius longer then Hermione and when they were dismissed, she pulled him up as best she could and apparated back to the rooms she shared with Severus.

Severus and Draco were sitting on the couch talking when two bodies landed on the floor, both were bloody, but only one was conscious.

"Do you have any of the potion?" she yelled to Severus. He quickly uncapped the vial and handed it to her. Propping Lucius in her lap, she poured the potion down his throat. Within a minute, he was conscious and healed of all wounds. Severus swooped forward and pulled Hermione into his arms, pouring the potion into her mouth before she could pass out. Unaware of what he was doing, he started to rock her gently and placed a small kiss on her lips. This did not go unnoticed to either Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm thinking of adding a little Lucius into this story , maybe as something Voldemort wants to see, not sure yet.

Last time:

"Do you have any of the potion?" she yelled to Severus. He quickly uncapped the vial and handed it to her. Propping Lucius in her lap, she poured the potion down his throat. Within a minute, he was conscious and healed of all wounds. Severus swooped forward and pulled Hermione into his arms, pouring the potion into her mouth before she could pass out. Unaware of what he was doing, he started to rock her gently and placed a small kiss on her lips. This did not go unnoticed to either Malfoy.

Now:

"Why the hell did you kiss her?" Draco asked with a look of shock.

"Because I felt like it Draco, it's none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't, feelings cant get mixed up in this, to much can be ruined." Lucius yelled.

"Does it matter what I think?" Hermione finally asked.

The men all stopped arguing to look at the slightly disgruntled Hermione giving them looks that said shut the hell up.

"Feelings wont get involved with this, we are fucking, thats it."

Severus felt a little pang of hurt, it had been such a long time since he had a woman around, one he had to make sure stayed alive. He almost felt like a husband protecting his wife.

"I have this life now, I am no longer a child, I am of age and have been through far worse then most people my age. Severus is someone I can be with, someone I can trust and for now thats all I need."

Lucius knew she wasn't a child, he knew what she would have to face until Harry had managed to kill Voldemort.

"Fine, I'll stay out of it, for now...but if I feel you two are compromising anything we have worked for I will try to put a stop to it."

"Fair enough, now if you don't mind I need to take a shower." she stood from her spot and made her way to the bathroom, she felt dirty having to be so close to Goyle, the thought nearly made her sick. Lucius turned back to Severus and Draco once he was sure she was out of the room.

"Voldemort sent us to a ministry party, Hermione had a glamor but Goyle tried everything in his power to find out who she really was. Goyle tried to remove her glamor and get a little to...frisky. She did manage to turn the table on him, but he ruined our mission, Voldemort was less then pleased and wouldn't listen to reason. I'm just warning you that I believe the two of us will be called once he calms down, for an explanation as to what happened."

"So he has no clue that Goyle was the one to fuck it all up?" Severus asked

"No, but he will. Once he knows I'm sure we will all be called to see Goyle be punished and to warn the other not to pry."

"I'll make sure some of her potion is brought to my rooms, I will also send some to the manor with you, But you cant let anyone get their hands on that potion, if it falls into the wrong hands Voldemort loyal followers will be able to heal themselves quickly, not to mention what Voldemort himself may use it during the battle between himself and Potter."

"Her potion?" Draco finally spoke up

"Yes, Ms. Granger has created the potion, she is quite talented at the art of potion making."

After a little more talking, Draco made his way back to the common room and Lucius back to his manor. Severus didn't wait for Hermione to finish her shower before retiring to his room. He didn't know exactly why it dropped him down a notch when she said it was just fucking, but he didn't feel he should get close to someone who would just leave after Voldemort fell.

Hermione finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom expecting to see at least Severus, but when he wasn't there and his bedroom door closed, she figured he must be upset about something and it probably wasn't the best idea to ask.

The next morning she tried to talk to him but he only responded with short answers. She left for breakfast hoping that by the end of the day he would be back to normal again. When he arrived for breakfast, he ate as quickly as possible and left, not once looking over to her.

She found his behavior odd and her day was consumed with her curiosity over him and his actions. That night back in his rooms, Hermione tried again to talk to him. He was rude and gave her only short answers, he made her feel that she was just getting in his way. He retired to his rooms once again without a word to her.

She wasn't sure exactly what happened, but decided he needed his space for whatever reason and headed for her room in the sub dungeons.

She transformed one of the chairs into a small bed and went to sleep.

Severus woke again with the feeling that she wasn't in the rooms, much like the time before he did a quick bed check and made his way down to the sub dungeons. She was curled into a small ball in the middle of the bed, looking like she was having a nightmare. The temperature in the room was frigid, so he scooped her small body up and carried her back to the rooms, making sure the fire was burning hot enough, he placed her in her bad and covered her up. As he was walking out of her room, a full blown nightmare hit her, she screamed as if in pain and started to thrash violently in the bed. He did his best to calm her down or wake her up but failed miserably.

"Wake up girl, your going to hurt yourself." he all but yelled while shaking her. She didn't respond but ended up tossing herself off the side of the bed due to her thrashing about. At a loss of what to do, he slipped her a calming potion and carried her into his room,. He laid her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her tightly, trying to prevent her from from accidentally harming herself.

The next morning she woke up tangled in his arms.

"How he hell did I get in here?" she asked quietly to herself

"I brought you here, when I found you, you were cold and having a nightmare. I tried to calm you down but you wouldn't wake."

"Oh...thanks" she said in a small voice.

"Mine telling me what had you so worked up that you thrashed and flung yourself off the bed?"

"I-I c-cant."

"Why not?"

"because I just cant, there are something I can never tell anyone."

Curiosity was killing him but he decided to drop it, He knew what it was like to have hellish dreams, talking about them or thinking about them seem to only make it worse.

"So you wanna tell me what had you so upset?" she asked snapping him out of this thoughts.

"I was not upset."

"Bull shit, you treated me like I had the plague, something was done or said that bothered you."

"We all have our reasons, now if you don't mind leaving my rooms, I need to get dressed for the day."

She rolled her eyes and removed herself from the bed, "Can we at least go back the way things were?"

"Nothing has changed Hermione, I was just having a bad day. You should also prepare yourself for Voldemort to call upon you and Lucius again, Lucius seems to think he will want to know why your mission failed once he calms down."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." she said as she walked out of his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time:

"Nothing has changed Hermione, I was just having a bad day. You should also prepare yourself for Voldemort to call upon you and Lucius again, Lucius seems to think he will want to know why your mission failed once he calms down."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." she said as she walked out of his room.

Now:

It didn't take as long as she hope it would, Voldemort called for her the next night. She and Lucius stood in front of the snake like man, waiting for the questions to begin, he still didn't look pleased.

"Why did you fail? This was a simple mission." He hissed at the two death eaters. Hermione took the initiative and stepped forward.

"My lord, Goyle suspected me as the secret death eater and tried to remove my glamor. The mission was ruined because I fought to keep my cover."

Voldemort looked to the witch and gave an evil smile, "Is that the only thing he did?"

"No, My lord, he tried to fuck me."

Lucius couldn't believe she said that as bluntly as she had, but figured she knew what she was doing.

Lucius stepped forward, "My lord, if Goyle had managed to remove her glamor and as she so bluntly stated, fucked her, she would not have only been exposed as Hermione Granger, but the glamors she had on her marks would have visible as well. He would have known she was in the circle."

"We will have a meeting in a few day to discuss...punishment, for Goyle and to warn the others to let this curiosity go, But as long as you here, I have a question for Ms. Granger here."

Hermione was nervous but put on her best face. "I will be happy to answer any questions, my lord."

"Good, good, You see, I have my suspicions that you have been engaging Severus, is this true?"

She wasn't stupid, she knew he could tell these thing so she decided to be truthful. "Yes, my lord"

"Do you have feelings for him?" the dark lord asked

"_Okay, time to lie a little"_ she thought before answering, "No my lord, I would just rather have sex with someone who knows what and who I am, I believe checking to make sure my glamors are holding during the act with another wizard would kill the mood." In reality she did have feelings for him, not love, but she did care for him, he had saved her once and protected her from Ron a few times.

"Very well, I have no objections as I don't want you with anyone but the three in the circle, to much would be at risk." he stood back for a minute then smiled that snaky grin that made her stomach turn.

"Have you engaged Lucius or Draco yet?"

"No, my lord, only Severus." she replied, not exactly liking where this was going.

"I suggest you bed them all, They have the same rules as I have just given you, They are all you have as you are all they have. I want you four to work as a unit, and to do so, you must know each other...well."

"Sir, I really don't think Lucius or Draco want to bed me."

"CRUCIO" he shouted, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Do not question me, this was not a request, it is an order, I want you all close, it is the only way you four will be flawless as a unit. I expect to see something by the time I call for the next meeting, understood?"

"Yes my lord" she struggled to get out. He stopped the curse and turned to Lucius

"Do you understand what I told her?"

"Yes my lord"

Hermione knew staying on the ground showed him weakness so she stood the best she could, head held high. He walked over close to her, running his bony finger along her jaw line and leaned close to her ear to whisper.

"Why should Severus and I be the only ones to have you, your such a delightful little fuck."

Hermione almost became sick, he had taken her once many months ago, he turned himself into a young tom riddle while doing so, but she knew who he was and that had given her nightmares for months that still seemed to make their way to the surface every so often.

She didn't respond as he moved away from her.

"you are dismissed, I want to see some results by the next meeting...get out of my sight."

Lucius grabbed hold of Hermione and apparated them back to Severus's room, he noticed that Voldemort always seemed a little more strict with her and her punishments were usually worse then others would have received.

Severus was waiting for their return, potion in hand. He hoped he wouldn't need it, but with Voldemort there was no telling what he would do. When she and Lucius popped back into the room, Severus shook his head as he noticed her body covered in bloody cuts.

"Heres so potion, I guess I just had a feeling." he said as he handed her the vial. She drank every drop and set the vial down.

"I need to shower and get this blood off me. I'll be out in a few minutes."

The two men nodded as she left the room.

"What the hell happened this time?" Severus asked

"She questioned him. He seems to be a bit rougher with her then anyone else." Lucius replied.

"Yes he does, the night I discovered her as a death eater he had almost killed her, took me hours to get her back."

Lucius nodded then sighed, "The good news is Goyle will be punished for ruining the mission, the bad news is he knows you and Granger are banging each other."

"Was that the reason she was punished?"

"No, apparently he liked the idea, actually he liked it so much he has ordered Draco and I to have a go at her, says it will make the four of us closer and we'll work better together. When she questioned him on it is when she was punished."

Severus sunk back in his chair, not liking the little piece of information, but if it was ordered and they didn't comply things would be worse for all of them.

"Severus, has she ever mentioned having to be with Voldemort?"

"No she's never said anything, why?"

"Just the way he was acting towards her, running his finger along her jaw line, whispering in her ear. The whole thing was unsettling."

Severus shook his head again, "We need to figure out a few things tonight before any of us sleep, I'll retrieve Draco and you wait for Hermione to come out of the shower."

Lucius nodded and pulled out four glasses, this was a talk worthy of a round of fire whiskey.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sex in this chapter and probably the next. If someone would get upset with you for reading it then I suggest you cover yours eyes closer to the bottom on the chapter.

Last time:

Severus shook his head again, "We need to figure out a few things tonight before any of us sleep, I'll retrieve Draco and you wait for Hermione to come out of the shower."

Lucius nodded and pulled out four glasses, this was a talk worthy of a round of fire whiskey.

Now:

Three bottles of fire whiskey later, Hermione could be found still sitting at a round table with Severus, Lucius and Draco, only she had he head down on the table. The four were completely drunk but awake.

"I join the death eaters to save my family and now I'm the Gryffindor death eater that has to sleep with three guys so we will work...better as a unit." she said to the table.

"At least you don't have to fuck Voldemort." Draco said slightly slurred. Hermione pulled her head from the table.

"I've been there Draco, I've had nightmares for months over it... Fuck, I lost my virginity to fucking Tom fucking Riddle." she grumbled as she placed her head back on the table, "Try that one on for size, I have to remember that for the rest of my life. Can you see it now...Harry wins the war and I'm no longer a death eater, if I find a guy to have me with these damned marks, he asks ' so honey, who have you fucked?' , I smile sweetly, oh no one really, only Voldemort and three death eaters."

The three men froze, none knowing how to react, until she laughed. "Who am I kidding... Voldemort wont let me live through this."

"You will live Hermione." Severus said, a tad less drunk then she was.

"Who says I want to? All I care is that Harry win this damn thing, after that I could care less if I'm Avada'd on the spot."

"Your not the only one dealing with this, we all are." Lucius replied.

"Look...I'm drunk, I'm tired and to top it off I have classes in the morning. Lets just discuss what we have to so I can go to bed, Merlin knows if Innocent Hermione Granger shows up to class with a hang over and still drunk half the student body is going to faint."

"Then lets get this over with." Severus replied. Hermione raised he head again.

"We know we have to do this, Voldemort will know if we don't. I do not, However want Dumbledore to know what we have to do. None of us have any idea when we will be called again, it could be tomorrow for all we know. I suggest we get started as soon as I'm sober."

"Wouldn't it be easier while drunk?" Draco asked

"Normally yes, However, Voldemort will most likely want to see the memories and being drunk I probably wouldn't remember them."

"Good point" Lucius added.

"Why don't we just meet during lunch that way you have one of us out of the way." Draco suggested.

"Thats probably a good idea, so I'll meet with you tomorrow at lunch."

"Where?"

"Room of requirements."

Draco nodded to her, "Well if its alright I need to get back to the Slytherin dorms"

"Go, your part is done anyways." Severus replied.

"Night all" he said as he left the potions masters rooms

"If it is alright with you, I would rather take you to the manor then do my part here." Lucius suggested.

"Thats fine with me. When do you want me there?"

"I'll come tomorrow around 8. It really is best to get it out of the way considering Voldemort will only stew for so long before he chooses to call us for Gayle's punishment."

Hermione gave a silent nod.

"Well, I think I'll be off then now that this is settled." Lucius said while standing up.

Hermione and Severus bid him goodnight before heading to the couch by the fire. Severus brought them both a vial of sober up potion which were downed in a matter of seconds. They sat in a comfortable silence until Hermione broke the trance.

"Severus, I had to lie to Voldemort tonight."

"What did you lie about?" he asked still looking at the fire.

"I told him I didn't have feelings for you but I do."

Severus turned to her slowly, "What kind of feelings?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure, I don't think it's love, but rather a very strong like. At least with you I can have a conversation without having to stop and explain it like I would to most guys."

Severus sighed and sunk lower into the couch, "Your not the only one Hermione, I feel the same way. I find it hard to think of you with Draco and Lucius."

"I have to do it. Voldemort would kill me for disobeying him, hell he cursed me just for saying I didn't think either Malfoy would want to bed me."

"Trust me, I know theres no choice. I'm just glad your not doing it here – I wouldn't want to hear it or accidentally see it."

"Thats why I told Draco the room of requirements and agreed to go with Lucius to the manor."

Hermione stood from the couch and climbed into his lap, straddling him. She pushed his hair from his face and bent down slightly, pressing her lips against his. He slid his hands around her back, pulling her in closer to him. He kept one hand on her back, keeping her pressed tightly to him while his other hand moved up and down her back.

She moved her mouth down the side of his face making her way to his neck, biting him on the shoulder slightly, causing him to growl.

"I'm taking you to my bed, I'd rather have you there." he said as he stood, Hermione still firmly attached to him.

He made his way to the bedroom and gently laid her down. He quickly removed her clothes then his. He climbed into the bed, covering her body with his. She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss again.

"Severus, I want you hard and fast, I need this tension released and I want you to fuck it out of me."

Hearing her talk like that caused him to thrust involuntarily. With a growl he flipped her over, gave a quick check to see if she was wet enough then thrust into her hard, causing her to moan deeply. Her body swallowed him whole, allowing him to sink in as far as he could. He pumped into her as she requested, hard and fast.

"Fuck Severus, you feel so good." she moaned out, causing him to go harder and faster.

"Your...so...fucking tight, I could...live...stuck inside you." he panted. Hearing her talk dirty was sending him to a level of pleasure he rarely indulged in. He could tell she liked this rough and knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he fisted one hand into her hair, pulling firmly while using his over hand to pull her hander onto him.

"Oh fuck...I – I'm going to cum." she panted out as she stated to shake and tighten around him. He pulled her hair tighter and thrust as hard as he could. The feeling of her cum dripping around him sent him over the edge and with a string of curses he shot deep inside her before falling beside her on the bed.

He pulled the covers over them as she wrapped her leg around him and placed herself tightly into his arms.

"I want you for myself and myself only when Voldemort is defeated." he said in a possessive voice.

"Then have me you shall" she replied as she drifted off to sleep, followed quickly by him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Just to say it one more time; This is HG/SS fic, with slight HG/DM HG/LM. It states it in the summery. If you don't like it then don't read it. Anyone who knows my writing also knows that I always have a plan that will play out in the next couple chapters.

Last time:

He pulled the covers over them as she wrapped her leg around him and placed herself tightly into his arms.

"I want you for myself and myself only when Voldemort is defeated." he said in a possessive voice.

"Then have me you shall" she replied as she drifted off to sleep, followed quickly by him.

Now:

"So why is he so hard on you compared to everyone else?" Draco asked as they walked into the room of requirements.

"It's easy, In his ranks or inner circle, I will always be a mud blood, I will always be the one who is a Gryffindor, friends of Harry Potter, the one who joined to protect their family, not out of loyalty. I have to prove myself more then others and thats the reason. I believe he's trying to turn me dark that way even if he loses, I'll never have a normal life, I'll always be marked, and because of my inability to tell anyone but Dumbledore, Severus, yourself or your father, the world is going to think I'm a traitor."

"Without Dumbledore, I guess were all screwed, huh." Draco replied

"Yep"

"Has he succeeded at all, you know, turning you dark?"

"I'm not the same Hermione I used to be, I will never be that again...it's impossible." she said with a sigh.

"I know you don't want to do this, are you sure theres no other way?" Draco asked

"I have to do this, I don't think you realize what he would do to me for disobeying him. He's almost killed me a few times before and without Severus last time, he probably would have succeeded."

"Well, maybe we can at least try to make this enjoyable." Draco replied

Hermione nodded as he stood and made his way over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started with a simple massage, hoping to get her to relax a little. As the massage continued, he moved his hands slowly down her arms, and started to place small kisses on her neck. The kisses slowly went from small kisses to licks and nips, causing her to sink into him. She reached her hand behind her and started to rub him through his pants, making him moan with her touch. He moved his way to the front and pulled her into a kiss, which she responded.

"_He's no Severus, but under the circumstance it could be worse._" she thought to herself as she deepened the kiss, not even trying to hide her arousal.

Draco moved his hands down her sides and back up, placing a hand on her breast. "_Who would have thought Granger could be a minx."_ he thought to himself. Placing one arm around her and the other behind her knees, he carried her to the bed that was waiting for them, laying her down gently. He removed her shoes before crawling up her body and placing his lips back on hers. As he moved down to her neck, she couldn't contain the moan escaping her lips, making him grow harder then he already was. She could feel his erection poking into her as he ground himself against her.

He sat up over her and started to unbutton her shirt, watching her eyes cloud with lust.

"Draco, just spell the clothes away." she breathed, and with a flick of his wand their clothes were removed. He stood from the bed and pulled her down so her legs were dangling over the side. He dropped to his knees and placed her legs over his shoulders. Placing his hands on her hips, he started to kiss the inside of her thighs, working his way to her swollen clit. Once his mouth made contact, her back arched off the bed and a deep moan erupted from her mouth. Draco smiled at the sound of her moan and pressed in deeper, causing her to start rolling her hips and pull at his hair.

"Draco, I can't handle it" she rasped out

Draco released her hips and lowered her legs back down. Climbing up her body once again, he slid into her and started gliding in and out.

In the Great hall, Severus was watching the clock, he knew what was going on and was powerless to stop it. Sighing, he finished his drink and left for his rooms. He had only been in his rooms for about 30 minutes when Hermione walked in.

"I need a shower, I'll be out in a second." she said as she spotted him sitting by the fire. He gave a nod and she rushed into the shower. As she stepped into the scolding hot water, she had time to think about what just happened. Granted it was awkward, but Draco did try to make her comfortable with the whole thing. She turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel before heading back into the room with Severus.

"One down, one to go I presume?" Severus said with a snarl

"Severus, you know I had to do it...if it makes you feel better, I enjoy you more."

Severus gave a faint chuckle at her attempt to make him feel better. She walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Hopefully Harry will win this thing soon, but until then I need to do what it takes to stay alive." she said in a small voice.

"I know you will and I don't want to stop you, you need to stay alive for Harry, for your family...and me."

"I guess I just don't understand him at all... if he hates muggle borns so much, why would he take me himself? Why would he want me to sleep with two pure bloods like the Malfoys?"

"That I cannot answer. Lucius and I have noticed he treats you differently then the rest, theres something about you that intrigues him and yet, he punishes you more then anyone."

She leaned into him with a sigh, "It's weird, I'm so comfortable around you, I feel safe around you, yet this hasn't been going on for long."

"I feel the same way and Merlin knows I shouldn't. I guess its been such a long time since I've cared for anyone...fuck, I don't know what I feel." He replied with a sigh.

Hermione turned his face towards hers and looked deep into his eyes, " What we are doing is dangerous, and having deep feelings for each other will only make it worse. I have a feeling that if Voldemort finds out that we have feelings for each other more then fuck buddies, even if it's just caring for each other, he will no doubt use that to his advantage if need be. I suggest we take things one day at a time, do what we have to do to survive and when this is over we will then pursue something deeper."

Severus knew she was right, Voldemort would not think twice about using their feelings against them to get whatever he needed accomplished. He placed his hand on her knee and nodded.

"When did you start thinking like a spy?" He said with a smile

"When I became one and knew that if I fucked something up, and I was found dead with the mark, everyone would consider me a traitor and nobody would know I wasn't."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Severus broke the silence.

"I agree that we need to keep things to ourselves for now, but promise me that if we both survive – we give us an honest chance."

"I promise, but until then...we show nothing."

They continued to sit on the couch and relax, just enjoying the comfort they could provide each other until Lucius came to collect her for the night.

When Lucius finally showed up, he walked to the couch where Hermione and Severus had separated from each other as soon as they heard him pop through.

"Does Dumbledore know she's leaving the grounds?" Lucius asked

"No but if I'm asked I will simply say she had been called and I was on my way up to tell him." Severus replied.

"I'll just go get dressed and then we can go." Hermione said as she stood from the couch.

Severus watched as Lucius pulled her into him for apparation to the manor. "I'll have her back by early morning." Lucius said as they disappeared from the rooms.

Severus made his way to his bedroom to retire for the night, wanting morning to come quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Again this is HG/SS fic. If you don't like the added bit, which is just a small part of the story, then I suggest you don't read it or use the brain we all have and create a story of your own. I'm not being harsh, but I wont let someone try to control my imagination because it's something they don't like. Sailormoon – I sent you a PM, FYI. Also much love to the people who know how my mind works and have given the story a chance whether they like the added men or not.

BTW. If there is another story out there like this one, I can assure you I did not snag the idea from another author. This story came to me while doing dishes on night.

Last time:

Severus watched as Lucius pulled her into him for apparation to the manor. "I'll have her back by early morning." Lucius said as they disappeared from the rooms.

Severus made his way to his bedroom to retire for the night, wanting morning to come quickly.

Now:

As Hermione and Lucius walked into the large Manor, he guided her into his study to have a conversation, something that would probably be in the best interest to all involved. He poured them each a glass of fire whiskey and sat behind his desk.

"I assume you've already had a go with Draco?"

"Yes, earlier today."

"Good, I have something that may be of interest to you."

"I'm listening"

"I've done some light research and think I may have found something that will prevent you from having to sleep with Draco or Myself more then once. Are you interested?"

"Very, how does it work?"

"Since you've already gotten Draco out of the way, all thats left is me. I found a spell that can be used to create false memories from real ones. You can take the memory from when you were with Draco and use some imagination to create another go with him. If you say the spell immediately after the created memory, it become like a true memory and when Voldemort goes to see that you have been following his orders, he wont be able to tell that they aren't real."

"Wow, that could work." she said excitedly.

"I figured you would be interested. I must warn you that this is dark magic, but Voldemort would never expect you to know it."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm just relieved I wont have to be bounced around just to stay alive."

Lucius grinned and handed her a paper that had the spell on it.

"Now, I know this isn't something you really want to do, but we must enjoy it or at least be very good at acting considering the spell works off of real memories."

"I understand" she replied as he stood and reached his hand out for her. She accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her up the stairs.

"I figured we would do it a little different then you've probably done it before." He said as he led her into the bathroom where a large tub filled with hot, sudsy water was waiting.

"This is different." she said with a nod

"You will be staying here tonight as I've been up since last night doing research and I'm sure I will be to tired to get you back tonight. I will be taking you back early in the morning though." he stated as he made is way closer to her.

He lifted her shirt off to get things started. She stripped out of her clothes and entered the bathtub with a naked Lucius behind her. He wasted no time in pulling her into his lap where he started to kiss her. Her arms went around his neck as his hand went to her breast, massaging with a strong hand.

She could feel him getting hard as he pressed himself against her clit. She shuddered slightly at the sensations. "Damn sensitive body" she thought to herself.

Feeling her shudder against him sent him to a new level of arousal. He pulled her away from his lap, turned her on her knees and leaned her over the side of the tub. He positioned himself behind her and entered her with a forceful thrust, causing her to moan in pleasure. Keeping one hand on her shoulder to steady her, he took the other and snaked it around her body, finding her clit immediately. He continued with his forceful thrust while rubbing and pinching the swollen bud.

"Oh god" she yelled as she orgasmed hard, tightening around him like a vice. The force of her muscles caused him to orgasm instantly with a stream of curses. After a minute or so he finally pulled out and collapsed back into the tub.

"I think the spell will work with that." he panted out.

"I think your right" she said as she slipped back into the water.

The both cleaned up and went straight to sleep. As she slept, Draco's words came back to haunt her, "With out Dumbledore, were screwed." she woke with a start and glanced over to the other side of the huge bed where Lucius lay sound asleep.

"I need to talk to Harry" she said to herself as she laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She must have fallen back asleep because the next thing she knew, Lucius was waking her up.

"Come on, we need to get you back" he said in a soft voice.

Hermione sat up and stretched, "What time is it?"

"five in the morning." he replied while handing her the clothes from the night before. She dressed quickly and was apparated back to Severus's room.

"Thanks for the spell, I'll make sure I use it after the next meeting."

"No problem." he said before apparating back to the manor.

Hermione showered and dressed for the day before heading into Severus's room.

"Severus, I'm back" she whispered as she rubbed his back. Sensing it was Hermione, he turned over to face her.

"When did you get back?"

"Bout an hour ago. I've got some good news." she said happily

Severus sat up and patted the bed next to him, "What kind of good news?"

"Lucius found a spell that I can use to create memories from real ones."

"meaning?" he asked still a little groggy

"Meaning, I don't have to sleep with Draco or Lucius again, I can use the spell to create memories that Voldemort wont be able to decipher the real from the fake."

Severus was fully awake and smiling wide, "That is good news because I hate to share." he said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Severus" she stated as she pulled away, "I'm telling Harry about me."

"It's about time. He of all people needs to know as long as he can keep the secret."

"I'm sure he can, I'm actually going to the Gryffindor common room to catch him before breakfast, so if you don't see us there you know why."

"Alright, just let me know if you need me to talk to him as well."

"I'll let you know what happens tonight after dinner." she said as she stood to leave

"Be careful, a lot is riding on this." he warned

"I will"

Hermione left the dungeons and made her way to the common room. When she walked in she was surprised to see Harry sitting on the couch, alone, except for the map.

"Why were you with him?" Harry asked in a saddened voice without even looking at her.

"I actually came to explain a few things to you, but not here, it's too risky."

Harry stood from the couch and walked over to her, placing his hand on her cheek, "Lets go to the room of requirements so we wont risk being overheard."

Hermione nodded and walked hand in hand with Harry to the room. Once they entered, the room only held a single couch. Harry led her to the couch and waited for her to begin. She took a deep breath trying to fight her tears from falling.

"Harry, Over the summer, Voldemort tried to get my parents. I had to protect them and you." she paused trying to figure out the best way to continue.

"It's alright Hermione, just tell me." he said in a worried voice.

"Harry, I'm a spy for the order just like Severus."

His mouth dropped as he looked into his friends eyes where he could see the tears freely falling.

"Your a death eater?"

"I'm so sorry Harry, I was trying to protect my family and you." she said nearly hysterical, fearing he would walk away from her.

"Hermione, it's okay, shhhhh, don't cry" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes he does, he knows everything. I'm not sure I was even supposed to tell you but I just had to." she said while sobbing into his shoulder.

"Theres more to it, but I have to swear you to secrecy about the rest, I just think you have a right to know."

Harry swallowed nervously, but took the oath of secrecy.

"I'm not the only spy, there are four of us. Severus, myself, Lucius and Draco Malfoy."

"Lucius and Draco are spies?" he asked in shock.

"Yes and Voldemort is going to shit in his hat when he realizes all four members of his inner circle are spies for the order."

"Inner circle?"

"Lucius and Severus were the original two in the inner circle. Draco and I are in the inner circle as their replacements if something should happen to them."

"Are you marked?" He asked

"I'm afraid so Harry, the four of us all hold a special mark reserved for the inner circle along with the dark mark."

"I want to see them." Harry stated in a no non sense tone.

Hermione removed her glamors and revealed her forearm where the dark mark stood out against her skin.

"Wheres the other?" he asked

Hermione stood from the couch, removed her robes and lifted off her shirt revealing the large black tattoo that covered most of her back.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry." he said as he teared up himself.

"It was my doing Harry, I got myself into this. I just wanted to protect my family and get information to help you." she said as she replaced her shirt.

"Just please don't Hate me Harry." she pleaded

"I will never hate you Hermione, always remember that." he said as he pulled her into a hug tight enough to cut off her air supply, but she didn't mind.

"I know I'm a death eater, but because I'm muggle born...Voldemort is a lot harder on me then the others...he's almost killed me a few times and the last time he would have succeeded if not for Severus."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm almost ready to fight him. Everything will be alright." he said as he rubbed her back.

"I hope so Harry, I really do." she replied as she returned the hug.


	15. Chapter 15

Last time:

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm almost ready to fight him. Everything will be alright." he said as he rubbed her back.

"I hope so Harry, I really do." she replied as she returned the hug.

Now:

Harry had been practically glued to Hermione most of the day. They both decided it was in the best interest to keep Ron in the dark about everything. Hermione told him everything she knew and told him about some of the missions she had been sent on.

"When will you be called again?" Harry asked as they walked to the great hall for dinner.

"Soon, Goyle screwed up the last mission I had with Lucius and Voldemort wants him punished. So naturally we will have to join the meeting to watch." Hermione said with a roll of the eyes.

"Did you get punished?" Harry asked

"Yes, Lucius and I both got it."

Harry shook his head, "Just be careful and try to tell me when you go."

"I'll try Harry," she smiled

They reached the great hall and sat down to eat. Ron still ignored Hermione and was growing slightly red as Harry would wrap his arm around her.

"Why does he keep touching the traitor?" Ron thought to himself sending a glare in her direction. Hermione and Harry of course ignored it and continued to eat. Half way through dinner, Hermione caught movement out f the corner of her eye towards the staff table. Her eyes met with Severus's for a spit second, he nodded slightly, telling her he was being called and left the great hall.

"Harry, if your done with your dinner, there is something I want to show you." she said calmly. Harry suspected something was up and quickly finished his meal. Hermione led him out of the great hall with Ron staring at their backs as they left.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked as she walked quickly.

"Not here, wait till we get down to Snapes rooms."

After a five minute walk, they ended up standing in the living room of the potions masters quarters.

"Severus was called during dinner and I suspect I'll be called shortly."

"You mean tonight you will be at a meeting?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Probably, I wont know for sure until I'm called."

"I don't want you to go if you are called." Harry said firmly

"I have no choice, Ignoring Voldemort will not work...trust me."

Hermione walked over to a storage cabinet and started to pull out four vials of the potion she created when her arm started to burn. Snatching the vials quickly, she ran back to Harry.

"Listen, hold on to these potions and wait for one of us to get back. If we come back hurt, just make sure we get a vial down and into our system."

"What is it? Are you being called" Harry asked in a panic.

"Yes I'm being called" as she clutched her arm, "The potion is my own brew, it's a healing potion. Just stay here until one of us is back."

Harry nodded and watched as Hermione ran into her room, grabbing her robes and mask.

"I'll be back in a while Harry."

"Hermione...Please be careful." He said as he watched her slip on the mask.

"I'll try my best." she ran over and gave him a bone crushing hug before disappearing on the spot. Harry slumped into the couch and waited, he would not leave this spot until she was safe.

The door of Severus room suddenly flung open and Draco ran inside at top speeds, freezing when he noticed Harry.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco asked, fearing he was in deep shit.

"Waiting on Hermione to get back, she left a minute or so ago." Harry answered

"Do you know?" Draco asked not wanting to give any information

"She told me this morning, I'm in charge of healing potions." He said with a frown as he held up the vials.

"Right then, well I need to go" Draco said as he pulled his mask on and disappeared. When Draco arrived at his destination, the room was full of death eaters waiting for the meeting to begin. He noticed his father, Severus and Hermione immediately and walked over towards them without saying a word.

Voldemort came in when he knew everyone had arrived and watched as the room full of masked followers instantly bowed.

"Now that you've all arrived, lets get on with the meeting...Goyle, up front." He hissed

Hermione looked around the room as he approached the Dark lord, "Not waisting any time" Hermione thought to herself.

Goyle bowed low and waited for Voldemort to speak.

"Did you enjoy the Ministry party?" Voldemort asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes, my lord."

"Did you realize you screwed up a mission?"

"No, my lord, I wasn't aware."

"Well Goyle...you did and almost exposed my secret weapon."

"I'm sorry my lord." Goyle replied, swearing at himself for being so nosey.

"Lucius, come to me." Voldemort hissed

"Hermione, you are to come up too." he said wordlessly as he used telepathy.

Hermione walked forward and stood next to Lucius.

"I want all of you to pay attention and listen to what I have to say carefully."

The death eaters all nodded and remained perfectly quiet. Voldemort walked over to Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You will all forget you have even noticed this one." he said gesturing to Hermione. "I will not tolerate her being exposed and expect the lot of you to just forget she's even here...Am I clear?"

"Yes my lord" sounded from around the room.

"You may go back to the ranks" he said to her. She quickly made her way back to Severus and Draco, waiting to see what was going to happen to Lucius.

"Punish him" Voldemort hissed to Lucius.

Lucius stepped closer to Goyle and raised his wand. No words escaped his mouth as he sent a flash of light towards to man that ruined a mission. Goyle screamed as he feel to the ground, arching his back as if it was being burned.

Lucius waved his wand, easing the spell before quickly sending another one to the man on the ground.

Hermione watching in Horror as pieces of Goyles flesh fell from his body and onto the ground, he was being skinned alive.

"Thats enough Lucius, You may rejoin the ranks." Voldemort said with a sickening laugh.

"Let that be a lesson for all of you...The next that tries to get into business of mine when they shouldn't will be punished worse. Now all of you...out of my sight." he hissed

"Granger, you are to stay here." He said silently.

Hermione nodded letting him know she understood as they rest apparated away. Severus and Draco apparated back to his rooms where Harry was sitting silently, waiting for something to happen.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked in a panic

"She was held behind, she will probably be back shortly." Severus answered. Severus and Draco sat down it the room with Harry and waited for her to return.

000000000000000000000

"Did you do as requested?" Voldemort asked as he circled her like he was he hunter and she the prey.

"Yes my lord, I've bedded the three of them." she answered

Voldemort whipped around quickly, snatching her face with his hands. "I think I would like to see for myself." He said with a smirk as he looked deep inside her eyes.

Flashes of her encounters appeared before him. The first was Severus taking her while in the bathroom. He quickly moved past that image, wanting to see if she had in fact bedded both Malfoys.

The images appeared quickly, He could see Hermione being bent over the side of a bathtub being taken roughly by Lucius. The next flash was of Draco, taking her slowly and gently. He could feel her feelings through both encounters and smiled.

"You enjoyed them I see." He laughed

"Yes my lord, I did enjoy it very much."

"good, good, Now onto other things. Did you manage to shake the person was trying to catch you."

"Yes my lord, he hasn't bothered me at all."

"Very good, I am pleased so far." he hissed as he continued to walk around her. Hermione kept a cool face but inside she was nervous, she had noting for him on Harry and she knew it was probably the next question coming.

"What have you learned about the Potter boy?"

"Forgive me my lord, I haven't had time to watch him as I've been engaged with other orders."

Voldemort wasn't happy and she could see it in his eyes, she was fucked.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Harry took to pacing the room as time ticked by and she still hadn't arrived.

"He wont kill her Potter, not now anyways" Severus finally said with a sigh.

"He could be doing anything to her right now, of course he could kill her."

"He needs her Potter, she wont be killed." Draco added.

Harry continued to paced, disregarding what the two slytherins were telling him. The others had been back for three hours yet Hermione still hadn't returned.

"Draco, I want to to go to the gate and watch for her in case she has trouble." Severus finally ordered

Draco gave a nod and left the rooms.

"She should have been back by now." Harry shouted

"I am aware of that Potter, that is why I sent Draco out to the gates. She will most likely come back here but I found her at the gates once before almost dead."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and sat back down, praying she would come back in one piece. Severus was doing his best to hide his emotions from Harry, he was sure she hadn't told him about their relationship. Severus was dying inside with worry, he knew Voldemort wouldn't kill her, but then again if he was angry enough anything was possible.

Draco walked towards the gate quickly, seeing something just on the other side. As he got closer he could make out brown frizzy hair, matted with blood.

"Shit, Hermione" he whispered as he reached her. She wasn't conscious and was barely breathing, covered from head to toe in blood. He scooped her into his arms are carefully walked her back to Severus.

"What did he do to you?" Draco asked as he looked into the pale face of the girl in his arms. He picked up his pace a bit as she started to convulse.

Draco practically kicked the door open and shouted, "Severus, get the potion quickly."

Severus and Harry shot up from where they were sitting and ran to where Draco's voice was coming from. Both Harry and Severus froze as they took in the state of their best friend and lover who was now in full blown convulsions.

Severus quickly took her from Draco and carried her to the bed in his room.

"What the fuck did he do to her?" Harry asked as tears fell from his eyes.

Severus didn't answer, but instead removed her clothes to check the damages, "I need one of those potions now" Severus yelled

Harry was quick to take the stopper from the vial and hand it to him. Severus sat on the bed with her head in his lap, "I need you and Draco to hold her down so I can get the potion into her."

Both boys quickly obeyed and watch as the potion entered her mouth. The convolutions stopped immediately, but that was about all that stopped.

"Why isn't the potion working?" Draco asked as she continued to bleed out.

"The potions only work on magic inflicted injuries, he must have beaten her with his own hands," Severus replied.

"Go get me a couple blood replenishing potions, a pain potion and some healing potions" He ordered as he went to work closing her larger open wounds to stop her from bleeding out.

"Severus, blood is coming from her ears." Harry gasped

Severus quickly looked and started a stream of curses.

"Hold on Hermione, you cant leave me, you have to stay alive long enough for me to heal you."

Harry stood back from the bed as he noticed the meanest professor at the school, scoop up his best friend and sooth her with tears escaping his eyes.

"Come on Love, stay with me. I cant lose you now." Severus continued

Draco ran into the room with the potions requested in his hands. Severus quickly poured the potions into her mouth and waited to see what happened. Slowly her skin started to look normal and the smaller cuts that he hadn't healed were sealing themselves up. Her heart rate increased to normal speed and her breathing regulated.

"Oh thank Merlin" Severus sighed as he pulled her close to him, burying his face into her bloody hair.

"I need to get her showered so I can check for any other injuries. Both of you stay put until I come out.

Severus scooped up a still unconscious body and carried her into the bathroom. He sat her in the bottom of the tub and stripped to his boxers. He started the shower and climbed in behind her, watching the water turn dark red as it went down the drain.

Back in the living room, Harry was frantic.

"Is it always like this?" he asked

"Only when he's not pleased with her, I believe this would be the third time she was hurt to this extent from what Severus told me."

"THIRD TIME?????" Harry asked in a rage.

"Yes Potter. The third time." he said in a softer voice.

"She cant go there anymore, I wont allow it." Harry finally stated

"She has no choice Potter, until you defeat him she will continue to be in his service. The only way out before hand is death and Severus wont allow it."

"What does he care if she lives or dies, he's only trying to save his ass from Dumbledore."

"Are you blind Potter? Severus is in love with her and she is with him regardless if either will admit it."

"That's impossible, she could never love him."

"She can and does. I've seen it with my own eyes. They are just keeping it secret...even from us. So I would advise you to not say anything if you want to continue to be included."

Harry still didn't believe it until Sever walked from the bathroom with Hermione securely in his arms.

"Potter, hold her until I get the bed cleaned up and her some clean sleeping clothes."

Harry eyed his professor closely but took his friend in his lap none the less. Harry stared down at her, she looked so innocent and he couldn't imagine what she could have done to provoke Voldemort to attack her like that.

"I'll get him soon Hermione, I promise" he whispered as he held her closer.

Severus returned a few minutes later and took her towel covered body from Harry.

"I'm taking her to rest now, come back to my rooms in the morning to check on her if you wish." Severus said in a soft voice.

"Draco, please set the wards on your way out."

Harry watched as the meanest man he met, carried his best friend into the bedroom. Harry didn't miss the look of worry that passed over the professors face as he almost lovingly carried her while trying to bring comfort to her in his words.

They left the dungeons to leave Hermione to rest, but Harry was far from tired. Images of Hermione bloody and broken crossed his mind over and over again. Sleep would not come for him that night, he had plans to make to ensure his best friend her freedom once again.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I will be putting what happened to her in this chapter. If you can't handle violence, I suggest you skip the large section in Italics.

Last time:

Harry watched as the meanest man he met, carried his best friend into the bedroom. Harry didn't miss the look of worry that passed over the professor's face as he almost lovingly carried her while trying to bring comfort to her in his words.

They left the dungeons to leave Hermione to rest, but Harry was far from tired. Images of Hermione bloody and broken crossed his mind over and over again. Sleep would not come for him that night; he had plans to make to ensure his best friend her freedom once again.

Now:

Severus watched Hermione as she slept. It had been five hours since Draco brought her into their rooms and she had yet to regain consciousness. The images of what she looked like when she was brought in ran through his mind, over and over again. The blood covered her body, deep slashes were visible through her clothes, her hair matted in a bloody nest of leaves and dirt from where she was laying on the ground, he felt sick to his stomach each time the image popped up and he refused to sleep until she stirred. 

Dawn was breaking the night skies as she finally let out a soft groan of pain. Severus quickly sat up to make sure she was alright.

"Hermione, talk to me love, are you alright?" he whispered. She didn't speak but let the tears roll from her eyes. She slowly sat up holding her throat and winced as she tried to speak. 

"Don't talk, I'll get a quill and some parchment." Severus got out of the bed and walked across the room to his desk. He returned with the writing equipment and a pain potion. Hermione quickly downed the potion and took the quill and parchment from him.

"What happened last night?" he asked

Hermione quickly set to writing

_I made him angry because I had no new information on Harry_

"He did all this because of that?" he asked in an angry voice

Hermione nodded and started to write again..

_He told me that he will no longer tolerate my inability to gather information. I tried to tell him that with trying to make sure Ron was off my back and the task of sleeping with Draco and Lucius, I simply didn't have time to do much spying._

"I want to see your memories of last night, He always does this after the meetings and I need to see it…..I also think Draco, Harry and Lucius need to see it so we can try to figure out a way to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Hermione nodded and continued to let the tears fall. Voldemort had never showed any signs of physical attack until last night, sure she had been punished before, but never had he used anything but his wand.

Severus rubbed her back and gently pulled her into a hug, "You scared me to death last night, I though you were going to….." he trailed off not allowing himself to say the word. "I'm going to get the pensieve, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded again and lay back down on the bed, trying to ease her burning muscles. Severus returned twenty minutes later with Draco, Harry and Lucius in tow.

"Hermione, thank Merlin your alright." Harry said as he sat down on the bed next to her, pulling her into a hug. She winced a bit, causing Harry to quickly release her and apologize.

"She can't seem to speak, so I'm going to pull her memories." Severus told the group of worried guys.

"I wish to also see what happened when she was found considering I wasn't here last night." Lucius added

"Take mine, I found her and was there the entire time." Draco offered.

Severus nodded and placed his wand to Draco's head, "Think of everything from the time you found her until I sent you and Potter away."

Draco did as requested as Severus pulled the memory out and placed it in the Pensieve.

"I personally don't want to see it again." Harry quickly told the group

"Neither do I" Draco added

Severus and Lucius nodded, then placed their finger into the bowl.

"_What the hell is that?" Draco said to himself as he walked to the gate. When he was close enough to see the pile was actually Hermione, he swore and rushed to pick her up. The images in the Pensieve showed Draco trying to carry her gently until she started to shake. He picked up his pace, trying to hold her as closely to his body as possible as he sprinted._

Lucius still hadn't seen the extent of the damages until they reached the light of Severus's rooms. He watched as Harry and Severus ran into the room and froze at the bloody person his son was carrying. Lucius pulled out from the memory the exact same time as Severus.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Lucius asked

"She told me he was upset that she had no information on Harry." Severus said as he shook his head.

"Because of me?" Harry asked as his heart was breaking.

Hermione quickly started to write a note to Harry.

_Don't be hard on yourself, I'm supposed to be gathering information of you. I should have thought of something before I went to the meeting._

Harry nodded, but still wasn't feeling any better.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Severus asked

Hermione nodded and started to concentrate on the night before. Severus pulled several strands of the silvery substance from her head, placing each one into the bowl.

"I want us all to see what happened to her last night so we can try to figure out what is causing him to be so violent towards her."

Everyone nodded and looked into the large bowl, while Hermione lay down once again to rest her body.

The four watched as Voldemort circled her, running his finger along her arm and across her back.

"_So you've gathered nothing?" Voldemort asked again_

"_Sorry my Lord, I will have something for you next time." She replied, trying not to show any fear._

"_It's not good enough Ms. Granger, not good enough at all." He hissed sounding more angry by the second_

"_I could try to get you something in the next few days" she offered, hoping he was in a somewhat decent mood._

_Voldemort suddenly whipped around, wrapping his hand around her throat, hoisting her a few feet from the ground._

"_I didn't ask you to speak." He yelled as he visibly shook, "You have an ongoing mission and yet, you have brought me nothing."_

_Hermione didn't reply, but instead was trying to loosen his grip on her neck._

"_Purple is a lovely shade on you." He added, referring to her coloring as he slowly strangled her. He suddenly threw her against a wall, causing a crunch to be heard throughout the room as her head slammed into the hard surface._

"_I will no longer tolerate your coming here empty handed. You are in my inner circle because you are valuable to me, but I will not hesitate to kill you as I'm sure I can get more information from Draco or Severus."_

_Hermione tried to speak again, but she couldn't make her voice work. Voldemort walked to her again, picking her up from the floor by her hair and dragging her back to the center of the room._

"_I don't think you realize the risk I'm taking with you. My other death eaters joined for the cause, you on the other hand, joined to keep your disgusting muggle parents safe in exchange for information on Potter." Voldemort released her hair allowing her to fall to the ground. "I've kept my word, your parents are alive, but you have not brought me enough information to make me want to keep that word."_

"_I swear my lord, I will have worthy information for you soon." She rasped out, trying to pull herself towards him to prove her loyalty._

_Voldemort turned to her again, laughing at her pathetic excuse to move._

"_Don't waste your energy mud blood." He hissed out as he approached her once again, placing a swift kick into her side._

_Hermione collapsed back down to the ground, holding her ribs in pain. He flipped her to her back and leaned over her._

"_You will be punished severely for your incompetence." He growled as he placed a small dagger to her flesh._

"_Muggle torture for a muggle spawn" he laughed as he sliced into her flesh over and over again. He seamed to take forever as he would slowly drag the blade down, slicing into her inch by inch, she tried to scream out but her voice was gone and her throat felt like it was on fire from when he crushed it a few minutes earlier._

_She struggled to stay awake, but the blood that was leaving her body was leaving her dizzy and unable to fight back, but she knew fighting back would only make things worse._

"_Let this be a lesson to you…. I better have some information I can use by the next time I call for you, or you and your parents will cease to live another day."_

_Hermione nodded before she finally blacked out, feeling the puddle of blood that was leaking from her body surround her._

Harry was the first to pull out of the memory, shaking at what he had witnessed. Severus pulled out second, quickly followed by Lucius and Draco.

"That son of bitch is going to pay." Harry shouted as tears fell from his eyes

Severus looked over to Hermione with a sad look on his face and stood from his spot. Not giving a damn about who was in the room, he lay in the bed next to her and pulled her over to him, quietly sobbing into her hair with his face hidden.

"I'll kill him myself before I let him hurt you like that again." He whispered into her ear.

Lucius pulled Draco and Harry into the living room, leaving Severus and Hermione to each other.

"I think Harry, that we need to see Dumbledore and figure out what needs to be done before he has a chance to hurt her again or possibly kill her."

"Dumbledore won't allow me to do anything, he doesn't think the time is right yet. He want's Voldemort to make the first move." Harry ranted

"Then we need to plan without him." Draco finally said and Lucius agreed.

Harry nodded as Severus walked from the room, staring at the three men in his living room.

"He's going to kill her one way or another." Severus said in a hateful voice.

"No he wont because I'm going to end this before he has a chance." Harry stated.

"Dumbledore wont allow you to do anything Potter." Severus replied

"You're right, he wont, that's why we are going to figure out something without him."

Severus looked to Lucius and Draco, who gave him a nod of agreement.

"Meet me here tonight around eight." Severus said before turning around and going back to the bedroom.

Harry, Lucius and Draco nodded to each other and parted ways. "He'll never touch her again." Harry muttered as he made his way to breakfast.


	17. Chapter 17

Last time:

Severus looked to Lucius and Draco, who gave him a nod of agreement.

"Meet me here tonight around eight." Severus said before turning around and going back to the bedroom.

Harry, Lucius and Draco nodded to each other and parted ways. "He'll never touch her again." Harry muttered as he made his way to breakfast.

Now:

Lucius, Draco and Harry met Severus in his rooms at exactly eight that night and followed him down to the sub dungeons where Hermione had already gone.

"How is she?" Harry asked

"Better, she has gotten her voice back and it doesn't look like there was any permanent damage." Severus replied

"Thank Merlin" he breathed in a sigh of relief.

As the men approached, they noticed Hermione holding her arm in pain, fear instantly flashed through them, knowing she was being summoned once again.

"You cant go" Harry yelled

"I have to Harry, he wont be ignored." she hissed as the pain grew more intense.

"Go, before he punishes you for taking to long." Severus whispered.

Hermione nodded and ran to their rooms so she could change.

""why did you tell her to go? He's going to kill her." Harry yelled

"She has to go, she cant ignore the summons." Lucius said as he hung his head.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here while she off being tortured, we need to come up with something." Harry said while pacing. Suddenly, three groans could be heard throughout the room as the rest had been summoned as well.

"How far are you willing to go Potter?" Severus asked

"As far as I have too."

"Good, now listen closely to the plan because if you screw up, we are all dead."

The men talked amongst themselves for a few moments before they came to an agreement. Severus handed Harry two potions, and each death eater took the blue potion in hopes it could possibly deflect the death curse.

"Hermione wasn't sure if this potion would protect from the Avada, but its worth a shot."

Harry drank down both potions and the four vanished with a pop, not wishing to delay Voldemort any longer. The invisibility potion Harry drank worked quick and Voldemort would be none the wiser of his presence. When they arrived, Hermione was standing in front of Voldemort, apparently unharmed.

Lucius, Severus and Draco approached with a bow as Harry moved into a position that would give him a clear shot of Voldemort.

"Glad for you to finally join us." Voldemort hissed to the men.

"Forgive us my lord." Lucius bowed, not giving any further information then asked for.

"Very well" he hissed with a dismissive wave, "I have called you four to finalize my plans for the attack to kill off the order and mostly the Potter boy."

"Yes my lord" came four replies. Voldemort rose and circled the four of his inner circle, quiet in thought.

"I see Severus has healed you well Ms. Granger." he said with a smirk

"Yes my lord, he has." she replied

"Severus, tell me, how does it feel to know Ms. Granger has slept with your fellow comrades?"

"She may do as she wishes, she is not mine to control."

"No jealousy from you?"

"No my lord, we are merely fuck buddies, no feelings are exchanged."

Harry cringed at the thought of Hermione having sex with anyone, but continued to keep a close eye on Voldemort.

"They you should have no objection of seeing her memories." He waved his wand in a circular motion in the air, creating a haze that quickly turned into an image of Hermione and Draco from the room of requirements. None wanted to watch, but knew if they lowered their eyes, they would be punished. The image of Draco on top of Hermione, taking her with all he had seemed to last forever for Severus altho he didn't show the slightest emotion. Harry watched in horror until he couldn't stand it any longer and closed his eyes. Voldemort watched Severus for any kind of emotion and found none.

"Well it seems as if her being taken by Draco doesn't bother you, but what about another man, one with more experience in pleasing women?"

"I wouldn't effect me my lord." Severus replied, trying to continue to mask his feelings. With out warning, the image changed to Hermione and Lucius in the bath tub. The group watched as she was bent over the side, being fucked with gusto by Lucius. Harry had to see for himself, he had to see if she really slept with him too. His heart was breaking watching his friend be treated like a piece of candy for the death eaters, but knew it probably wasn't her call. Severus remained calm, but seeing it was like being hit with a painful curse. He glanced over to Hermione who was biting her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed as tears threaten to spill from her eyes, yes Severus knew, but having him see it was something she hoped would never happen. She lowered her eyes slightly, not wanting to see his face, she was hurting him and she couldn't help it, it wasn't her choice, it wasn't her idea, and she couldn't stop Voldemort. Her heart grew heavy with the thoughts of Severus pulling away from her in the end. The images finally faded away, much to her relief.

"No emotion?" Voldemort asked as Severus still looked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"No my lord, she is our toy and that is it." he replied

Voldemort gave a nod and walked to the front of the group once again. He stopped when he noticed Hermione blood dripping from her lip.

"Why so upset Mud blood?" he asked with a sneer

"Forgive me my lord, I'm not upset, I just got caught up in the passion." She lied, refusing to show him weakness.

"You lie" he hissed and with a wave of his wand, she was on the ground, withering in pain.

"Stop this instant!" Harry yelled from behind Voldemort, not able to keep his emotions in check.

Voldemort turned with an evil grin and stared at the now fully visible Harry, "Well, well, well, look what the mud blood drug in." he laughed, "How was it seeing your best friend being fucked by death eaters? How does it feel knowing your best friend is a death eater? How does it feel knowing your best friend fucked me, lord Voldemort?"

"She was forced into all of this and you know it." Harry yelled.

"Was she now, because if my memory serves me right, she approached me to join." he laughed

"Severus, Lucius, stun the boy so I can show him what I do with traitors." Voldemort hissed

"I will not my lord, I will not allow you to harm her." Severus replied. When Voldemort turned around, he came face to face with four wands pointed straight at his chest.

"I see, so the mud blood has turned you all against me." he stated in a calm voice, "Then I shall off Potter and punish the lot of you for your betrayal."

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's, suddenly the Avada was being yelled by five different voices, one aimed at Harry the rest aimed at Voldemort. Everything happened so fast, that none noticed Hermione running towards Harry, throwing herself in front of the curse, allowing Harry to fire off a final Avada in the dark lords direction, killing him as he was hit with four at the same time. Severus caught sight of Hermione as she dove in front of Harry, taking the curse meant for him. His heart dropped at the sight, but there was nothing he could do, she jumped before he could react. Two bodies lay on the ground, the body of the cruelest wizard and the body of one Hermione Granger. Harry and Severus ran to her at the same time, both in sorrow at the loss of their best friend and lover. Severus made it first, scooping her limp body in his arms and sinking to the ground in heart wrenching sobs as he cradled her. Harry could do nothing but watch as the scene unfolded in front of him. The room was deathly quiet except for Severus as everyone else was in to much shock to do anything but stare.

"That hurt." a small voice said, causing everyone to freeze.

"Hermione!" Severus bellowed, holding her tighter as she moaned in pain, "How?"

Harry was by her side in an instant, clutching onto her as if his life depended on it.

"You scared the living hell out of me!" he cried as he hugged her tight

"I'll explain later" she whispered before passing out.

A/N: I would never kill her off, I just cant do it.


	18. Chapter 18

Last time:

"You scared the living hell out of me!" he cried as he hugged her tight

"I'll explain later" she whispered before passing out.

Now:

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, Severus carried Hermione down to the dungeons, followed by Draco, while Harry and Lucius drug Voldemorts body to DDumbledores office.

"You went after him?" Dumbedore scolded, "Do you understand what could have happened if you failed?"

"He was going to kill Hermione, I wasn't about to let that happen." Harry replied calmly

"When did you find out about her?" Dumbledore asked

"She told me a few days ago, I wasn't planning on going after him so soon, but when she was summoned and beaten almost to death, I vowed he would never hurt her again."

"How is she?"

"Passed out right now, she survived the Avada, she threw herself in front of the curse to protect me and give me a chance to kill him. He was hit with four Avada's at the same time."

"How did she survive that?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief

"She said she would explain after she rested."

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed, "At least its over now."

"Not quite" Lucius stated, " His death eaters are still out there and as of now, no one knows their master is dead."

"Any suggestions?" Dumbledore asked

"Of course, I will call them to an emergency meeting at my manor, where they will be met by The order and taken to Azkaban."

"Sounds like a suitable plan. I will make an announcement to the order to meet you at the manor shortly, I think it would be wise to get them as quickly as possible before word gets out and they flee."

"What about Voldemorts body?" Harry asked

"I will destroy it?" Dumbledore stated before shooing Lucius and Harry from his office.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Down in the dungeons, Severus placed Hermione in the bed once again and crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her, rejoicing in the fact that they had both survived. The young witch invoked feeling in him that he hadn't considered in years. Her intelligence and obvious love for potion making we added bonuses, but most of all, she wouldn't judge him for being a death eater or his past.

He closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep, knowing that he no longer had to play spy, no longer did he have to worry about being called for Merlin knows what and risk being punished each time. For the first time in years, he was free.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting for the order and quickly explained what had happened, causing cheers throughout the room. Harry was hailed a hero, but insisted that Hermione was the real hero, she saved him so he could kill Voldemort after all. Dumbledore felt it best not to disclose her role in the ordeal until he had a chance to explain the situation to everyone at the same time, including the students and staff at Hogwarts. The group quickly left for Malfoy manor to meet up with Lucius and Draco, eager to put the remaining death eaters away so they could no longer be a danger to anyone, especially Harry and Hermione. Upon arrival, the order was greeted with a smiling Lucius who quickly disillusioned the group after explaining the plan. They moved into position and waited. Lucius called an emergency meeting for the death eaters. They arrived in full garb, ready for anything. Lucius reached the front of the group and waited for their attention.

"I have called an emergency meeting to inform you of our Lords demise. A few hours ago, Harry Potter successfully killed the Dark lord."

"Prove it." Goyle yelled

"The body has been destroyed, but I can assure you that Lord Voldemort was indeed killed."

"It cant be, The Potter brat could never kill our Master." Bellatrix shouted

Lucius raised his hand to silence the room. " Do not believe me if you do not wish to do so, but as a member of his inner circle, I know his fate."

"What do we do now?" a male voice rang out in the crowd

"You go to Askaban" Lucius replied.

At those words, the order member quickly became visible again, stunning their targeted death eater before giving them a chance for escape. They didn't have time to fight as the order approached with stealth, and rendered them useless. They were taken to Askaban where a trial would be held, sealing the fate of every one of them. Dumbledore decided to question Hermione the next day, giving her and Severus time to recuperate from their ordeal as he and Harry were also very tired and in dire need of sleep.

A/N: Sorry, short filler chapter. The next few chapter will mainly focus of how she survived and a growing relationship between Hermione and Severus.


	19. Chapter 19

Last time:

They were taken to Azkaban where a trial would be held, sealing the fate of every one of them. Dumbledore decided to question Hermione the next day, giving her and Severus time to recuperate from their ordeal as he and Harry were also very tired and in dire need of sleep.

Now:

Around four in the morning, Severus was awaken by a soft groan coming for the witch beside him. In a flash, he was sitting up and checking for any damage.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Am I dead?" she asked in a pained voice.

"No, you survived...How do you feel?"

"Like I should probably be dead." she answered with a cough.

"Just lay still, I'm going to get you some of your potion."

Hermione did as told and relaxed back into the bed as she waited for Severus to return with the potion. As Severus walked back into the room, Hermione sat up as if she suddenly realized something.

"Did I get hit with the Avada?" she asked

"Yes, That is one thing I wish to discuss with you, how did..." Severus was cut off when Hermione gasped.

"It worked, the potion worked." she said excitedly

"You seem to have died for a few minutes, but came back before passing out again. What potion did you take?"

"I'd rather show you." she grinned, "Just let me take this potion and we'll go down to the sub dungeons."

Severus nodded and grabbed some clothes for Hermione and himself. They dressed and went down to the the hidden rooms. Hermione instantly poured herself a victory glass of fire whiskey before heading to the safe and pulling out a folder.

"This, is the potion I created...the one I took before going to Voldemort."

Severus looked over the file for a few minutes before he started to cough, "It was an untested potion?" he almost yelled.

"Well, I had no one to test in on and I figured Voldemort was getting tired of me anyway, so if there was a chance the potion would save me then it was worth a shot."

"You could have died from taking the potion!" he yelled

"But I didn't, and I didn't think I would."

Severus threw his hands up in defeat, not wanting to argue with the woman he almost lost, "Fine, lets just forget about that for a while. What does the potion do exactly?"

"The potion is sort of a memory and restoring potion. When it is taken, the potion causes the body to retain the memory of how the body was, as in heart rate, blood flow, breathing, you know the normal stuff. If something happens to the body like the killing curse, your body will register the memory from when you took the potion and restore you to that, vanishing all effects of the curse."

"Amazing...When did you create it?"

"Last year, I just never tested it before and I knew it wasn't a potion I could market for the fact people would take advantage of it, throwing off the natural order of things." Hermione rose from her chair and walked to her storage cabinet, pulling out a vial of pure black potion. "This is one of the vials, you can analyze it if you wish."

Severus quickly took the potion from her hand and studied it through the glass.

"You'll find a complete list of ingredients and procedures in the final draft." Hermione added

"Your a smart one, you realize that?" Severus asked with a smile

"Just an over achiever, thats all." she replied

Severus stood from his chair and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm just glad you survived it...I don't think I could have handled losing you."

"You would have gotten over it and found a new witch in time." she whispered into his chest.

"Yeah, because I have plenty of witches with your intelligence, beating the dungeon doors down for an ex death eater known as the bat of the dungeons." he chuckled

Hermione pulled away from him and looked down to the ground, "How could you even want me after what Voldemort showed you? Didn't it bother you to actually see it?" she asked

"It bothered me, but at the same time you must realize I was in his service a lot longer then you, I know you had no choice just as Draco and Lucius had no choice either...altho, I don't think they minded."

Hermione chuckled a little, then looked up to him, "None the less, I'm still sorry you had to see it."

Severus scooped her up bridal style, "come my little witch, we need to get some sleep, Albus is expecting us bright and early I'm sure"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later, Hermione and Severus were awaken by the sound of someone clearing their throat, Severus was the first to notice the headmaster, staring at him with the young witch in his bed, curled up next to him like a second skin.

"Anything I should know?" Dumbledore asked, motioning towards Hermione.

Severus sighed, "I think we need to talk Albus"

Dumbledore nodded, "You and Hermione need to meet me in my office in a few minutes, Harry has been there for a hour now waiting to here if shes alright."

"We will be up as soon as we dress"

Dumbledore nodded and stepped back into the floo. Severus looked to Hermione, "Well, I didn't plan on him finding out yet, but I guess the cats out of the bag now."

"It's alright, He knows I'm legal age, he's probably just confused." she laughed

The pair dressed and floo'd to the headmasters office where Harry was pacing back and forth.

"Hermione!!" Harry yelled, knocking over a chair in his rush to get to her. He picked her up and spun her around, "You save my life last night."

"Well, I wasn't going to let you go out like that, I just did what any friend would have done." she giggled.

"Ms. Granger, Please sit, we have things to discuss." Dumbledore stated. Hermione did as asked and waited for him to continue.

"Am I to assume you and Professor Snape are...closer then a normal teacher and student should be."

"Yes we are sir." she answered, looking to Severus to see if he objected to her answer.

"I see,...I'm afraid you must end whatever relationship you have until you've graduated. I..."

He was interrupted by Hermione's hand, urging him to stop.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Please do not take what I'm about to say as being rude, but I need for you to understand. I am of legal age to see who I want to see, I have been a death eater, I have been tortured, I have been forced to sleep with other death eaters including Voldemort himself. I have almost been killed more then one time, I am marked as a death eater for the rest of my life. I am not on the same level as the other 7th years, I have been forced to grow up faster then most. I do not wish to end my relationship with Severus, however, I am willing to hide it until I graduate. Severus is the only comfort I have left, I feel safe when I am with him and he understands what I have been through and will not judge me. As far as I'm concerned, I should be allowed to seek comfort in who I wish as long as nothing else is effected."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, considering everything she had just said, he looked over to Harry, "What is your opinion on this Mr. Potter?"

"Well sir, I have seen Professor Snape care for her when she is injured, I watched his reaction when he thought she had died and I have seen her around him. I personally think that if they wish to have a relationship, they should be allowed, both deserve that at the very least."

"Severus, Is this something you really want?" Dumbledore asked

"Sir, Hermione and I match on many levels. I understand your objections because of her age and status, but I assure you she is far above others in her year, her maturity and intelligence far surpasses those of most witches older then herself. I seek comfort in her as she does me and I would be pleased if you would over look our relationship as long as it's kept private."

Dumbledore considered everything that was said and sighed, "I will allow this relationship as you have all been through a lot. Ms. Granger is of age and has had far more life experience then most. I was merely suggesting the relationship end due to the reaction of her peers, but if this is something you both truly want, I will allow you to date openly as there are no rules stating a student of age cannot date a Professor. However, don't let this interfere with her grades or your teaching." Then Dumbledore smiled, "Also, please keep the snogging in the halls to a minimum."

"Albus" Severus grunted, "I assure you we can control ourselves."

"Very well, I will be making an announcement in the great hall during breakfast of the downfall of Voldemort. I will also be informing the student body of your roles as I feel it important that the facts come from myself and not an outside source. Do any of you have a disagreement with this?"

"Sir, If you are able to make them realize I'm not a traitor, then by all means, say what you need to say. I'm so tired of making sure my glamors are on constantly. I would rather them know the truth instead of being pegged as a traitor if by chance my glamors fail."

"I'm sure I can handle that Ms. Granger. Please inform Draco that I will be making an announcement and his presence will be required in the front of the hall along with the three of you. I will contact Lucius myself."

"Yes sir"

"Now run along, I will be in the great hall in twenty minutes."

Hermione and Harry left the office, leaving Severus with the headmaster.

"Are you sure about this my boy?" Dumbledore asked as soon as Harry and Hermione left.

"Very sure, sir, It has been along time since I've cared for anyone and I intend on holding on to her as long as I can."

"Then you have my blessing Severus."

"Thank you sir."

"By the way, did she tell you how she survived?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, apparently Hermione is quite talented in making potions. She used a potion she had created to memorize her heart rate, blood flow and breathing. When she was hit with the Avada, it triggered the potion to bring her vitals back to what they were the exact time she took the potion. It was untested at that point, but she has proved it to be a success."

"Unbelievable, I expect her to do quite well in life."

"I agree to that."

"Ready for an announcement?"

"As I'll ever be." Severus sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes later, The great hall was completely silent as Dumbledore, Snape, Lucius, Draco, Hermione and Harry stood at the front, Looking to everyone in the room. The entire student body, including a few professors were shocked to see the group all together, especially when it was known that Lucius was one of Voldemort's main men. Dumbledore stood to his podium, gaining the attention from everyone.

"I have an important announcement to make today. As you know, Voldemort and his death eaters have been committing crimes against innocent people for a while now. It is my pleasure to announce that Voldemort has indeed been killed and it is thanks to those you see standing behind me."

A loud eruption of cheers came through out the hall, but silenced as Dumbledore raised his hands.

"I feel it important that you all hear the truth from me, instead from an outside source who may not give you the correct information. Voldemort had different ranks of death eaters including something he called an inner circle. The inner circle consisted of his most loyal and trusted death eaters. Unfortunately for him, all four members of his inner circle were spies for the side of the light. Those four members were Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and...Hermione Granger."

Gasps could be heard through the crowd, some in disbelieve while others were just in shock, including a fellow seventh year, red haired boy, who had turned deathly white at the announcement. Hermione instinctively moved closer to Severus, quickly taking his and Harry hands.

"I want it to be clear, that the four I have just mentioned are not traitors. The were fighting for the good of our world and have sacrificed a great deal. Mr. Potter along with the others went into battle with Voldemort last night and killed him with each aiming a well placed Killing curse at him."

"She lead him to Voldemort, she was trying to get Harry killed, I've seen her... doing other things as well." Ron shouted.

"Mr. Weasley, I'll have you know that Hermione was doing what she needed to do to protect Harry, not the other way around." Snape hissed

"Ron, if not for Hermione, I would have been killed last night. Hermione took the killing curse aimed for me... she almost died to save me."

"Then why is she alive if she took the curse?" Ron asked

"Ms. Granger is not allowed to tell how she survived the killing curse, she had in fact died for a few minutes but thanks to her quick thinking and knowledge, she has survived." Dumbledore stated. "I feel it also important to make it clear Mr. Weasley, that Ms. Granger has been through quite a bit over the few months, actually about a year. She was in fact a muggle born, serving the dark lord. She was tortured, beaten and abused to help Mr. Potter overcome Voldemort. I will not allow you or any other student to harass or otherwise bully her for her role in this war. The same goes for Draco, I will not allow him to be slandered either. A great deal is owed to this group of brave individuals."

"What about the death eaters? Are they still out there?" A ravenclaw asked.

"They are in Azkaban, they were detained last night." Lucius spoke.

Hermione and Harry had release hands a few minutes prior, but she and Severus remained together, it did not go unnoticed by the students.

"Why is she holding his hand?" Ron shouted, still furious that he had been left out of the loop.

"Because Mr. Weasley, thats what people in a relationship do." Severus replied in a deadly calm voice, knowing that would throw the redhead for a loop.

"Yes Ron, it's actually quite normal for people who care for each other." Hermione added with a smile

The occupants of the great hall remained deathly quiet. Ron stormed out of the hall, while a few fainted.

"I feel like eating on our rooms." She whispered

"I couldn't agree more, care to join us?" He asked Draco, Lucius, and Harry knowing they would want details of how she survived.

They all agreed and left the great hall. Severus and Hermione remained hand in hand, followed by Harry and the two Malfoy's, leaving the remaining students in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

Last time:

"I couldn't agree more, care to join us?" He asked Draco, Lucius, and Harry knowing they would want details of how she survived.

They all agreed and left the great hall. Severus and Hermione remained hand in hand, followed by Harry and the two Malfoy's, leaving the remaining students in shock.

Now:

Rumors went rampant through the school and the media. Students were questioning everything from Hermione' true loyalties to her sanity for dating the Potions Professor, but she wasn't the only one they were targeting. Draco, Lucius and Severus were on the chopping block too, despite what Dumbledore had said.

Severus was rumored to have placed Hermione under a spell to get her to the dark side and lure her into his bed, and claiming to be on the side of the light because Voldemort lost. Draco and Lucius were rumored to also be on the side of the light to avoid Azkaban, but Hermione, she got the worst of it. There were rumors that she was pregnant by Severus, pregnant by Draco and Lucius, pregnant by Voldemort, Jealous of Harry's fame, trying to get back at Ron and the list went on, no one really wanting to believe she had in fact joined to protect her family and Harry.

Hermione ignored the stares are whispers as she walked through the halls, not bothering to use the glamors any longer as they took way to much energy to hide something everyone already knew. It had been three weeks since Voldemort died, yet the rumors were still going strong. Harry defended her every chance he got, but Hermione never responded to any of the questions she was asked, knowing any answer she gave would be twisted around to make her look guilty or spur new rumors to life.

The person who took everything the hardest was Ron, he ignored her to a fault, never glancing at her, or walking to close to her. She tried to talk to him a few times, but he would just walk away and act like he heard nothing...until the day she finally had enough. Hermione had approached Ron, wanting nothing more then to explain things to him, but once again, he ignored her and started to talk away. Hermione pointed her wand at him, placing him in a body bind curse and levitating him to her room in the sub dungeons.

After placing Ron in a chair, she let him have it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOUR BEING A FUCKING GIT." she yelled

"What do you THINK is wrong with me? Your a fucking death eater and tried to get Harry killed." he yelled back.

"I tried to protect him Ron, no harm him. Do you honestly think, after all the years that we've been friends, that I would turn my back on Harry or you?"

"You did when you joined." Ron spat.

"I joined to protect my family, I joined to get information to protect Harry."

Ron snorted in disbelief, " If thats true, then why didn't you tell us when it happened."

"Because the more people that knew would put me in greater danger then I already was." she spat

"Whatever Hermione, just let me go."

"You know Ron, I tried, I tried to tell you the truth, I tried to get you to see what really happened, yet, after all these years, you wont trust me. If you only knew the things I went through..." Hermione realized it was no use and released him from his bonds.

"Go Ron, you're never going to see things the way they really are."

She started to walk away, wiping the tears from her eyes, "You were one of my best friends Ron, I would have done the same to protect you as I did Harry."

Ron didn't move or reply, he wanted to believe her, but for some reason, he just couldn't, he wanted actual proof that what she was saying was true.

Ron nor Hermione knew they were followed down to the room, but a pair of gray eyes and a pair of black eyes watched the entire exchange. When Hermione disappeared from sight, Ron was roughly grabbed from behind and taken to Severus's chambers. A silencing spell was used, but a body bind wasn't needed as Lucius and Severus were strong enough to contain him.

"You, Mr. Weasley, are an Idiot." Severus stated, "That girl was almost killed several times trying to protect Potter and all you can do is act like a spoiled child."

"Forgive me for not seeing things the way you do, as far as I'm concerned, Hermione betrayed us by joining Voldemort, regardless of her reasons." Ron spat, "Now if your done kidnapping me, I'd like to go about my day."

Severus grabbed Ron by the hair, pulling him over to the pensieve, "You wanna see what happened to her? You want to see what she went through to protect Harry" he yelled, shoving Ron's face into the large bowl.

Ron watched the memories Severus and Lucius placed inside. The first was one from Severus, the first night he discovered her as a death eater. Ron watched as she was cursed for not having enough information on Harry. The memory seemed to fast forward until it stopped when Severus discovered her at the gate, broken, bloody and almost dead. Ron could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he watched Severus heal her, noticing the extent of her damage. The memory faded and was replaced by one from Lucius when they attended the ministry party. Ron could clearly see that Goyle had ruined the mission, but was in shock when Hermione was punished for it. The memories went by one by one, he watched everything from her being Marked to the final beating, where she had almost died right in front of Harry. To say the least, he never expected that. When Ron finally pulled out, he fell to the ground in violent sobs, wishing he had just taken her word for everything instead of seeing her brought to the brink of death, just to be brought back for future torture.

"Thats only half of it Mr. Weasley, the rest would be up to her to show you." Lucius said as he sat down with a glass of fire whiskey.

"What else could have happened? It's a wonder she survived through that." Ron replied, doing his best to calm down.

"More then you can Imagine." Severus replied, "Do yourself a favor Weasley, talk to her."

"Why do you care if I talk to her or not?" Ron asked

"Personally, I would be perfectly happy if she never spoke to you again, unfortunately, for whatever reason, she still cares for you and I love her enough to make you see what you refused to."

"You L-love her?"

"Of course I do, now go before I change my mind and wipe your memory."


	21. Chapter 21

Last time:

"Personally, I would be perfectly happy if she never spoke to you again, unfortunately, for whatever reason, she still cares for you and I love her enough to make you see what you refused to."

"You L-love her?"

"Of course I do, now go before I change my mind and wipe your memory."

Now:

Ron ran through the halls, searching for any signs of curly brown hair or people parting in the halls as she passed. He wanted to kick those people who alienated her for her role in Voldemort's defeat, but soon realized he treated her just as bad, if not worse. The memories had opened his eyes, forcing him to see the truth behind her words and as he watched Voldemort beat her, he felt his heart break. Hermione was the one that kept them out of trouble and kept them alive through school and knowing he turned his back on her when she needed her friends the most made him want to throw up, she had made the ultimate sacrifice. Her body now held two marks from her time with Voldemort and he could only assume she had a few scar to go along with them, not to mention what she was battling on the emotional level. What puzzled him the most was what Lucius and Severus had said about her having been through worse, what the hell could be worse then what he watched?

He ran frantically, wanting to find her and set things straight before he lost her friendship forever. He finally spotted her walking through the grounds, heading towards the lake. He pushed passed a few people, running as fast as he could to catch up with her.

"Hermione" he called loudly, hoping for her to hear him and slow down. She turned to see a blur of red heir running towards her and stopped. Thanking the gods she had heard him, he picked up his pace.

"Hermione" he panted as he reached her, "I need to..." he didn't finish his sentence as he rushed forward, pulling her into a crushing hug.

"I'm an Idiot, I'm so sorry Hermione." he sobbed, crying into her hair. Hermione was confused as his sudden apology but decided to just allow him to continue.

"I wish I could have told you Ron, but it wasn't safe and I didn't want you to get hurt." she said softly, rubbing his back. He didn't reply immediately but when his sobbing came under control, he pulled back and looked at her.

"I want to know everything Hermione, Voldemorts gone now so I want to know how everything happened."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "lets get comfortable by the lake, this is going to take a few minutes"

Ron followed her, joining her as she found a shady spot.

"Are you sure Ron? Are you sure you want to know everything?" she asked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

"I need to know Hermione." he answered simply.

"I'll tell you but its not pretty." she warned. "Last summer, Voldemort had tracked my family and I was warned he would be coming to 'take care of us'. I found Lucius a few days later and asked him to bring me to Voldemort. When I was brought to him, I made him a deal, I would spy on Harry and do his bidding in exchange for protection for my family. Voldemort agreed and instantly marked me, making sure I wasn't trying to trick him. The first week I was in his service, he tested my loyalty many times, he knew I still loved Harry, but assumed I would do as he asked if I wanted to live and keep my parents alive at the same time."

Hermione paused, looking for a reaction. When he urged her to continue, she took a deep breath knowing the next part would be hard for him.

"The first week, I watched him torture muggles, I, myself was beaten, but not bad, and to further prove myself, He... he forced me to sleep with him. I was essentially his whore for almost a week before he started to trust me."

Ron sucked in a deep breath and looked to the ground, shaking his head.

"He didn't damage you did he?" Ron asked quietly.

"No, Ron, he didn't. He turned himself into Tom instead of Voldemort and was surprisingly gentle the first time. I assume he didn't want to kill or hurt me to much before I could spy for him."

Ron nodded and again, urged her to continue.

"The next few months, I did little missions for him. I met with people, collected information for him, purchased things for him, such as ingredients for things he or Severus were working on. I was also kept a secret, I was never allowed to speak in the presence of other death eaters or allowed to removed my mask. Voldemort somehow managed a connection with me, allowing him to speak with me without anyone over hearing.

One night, I was called to a meeting. The other death eaters had taken notice of me, but didn't ask questions, I guess they figured I was a new drone and not worthy. That night, I was unable to give Voldemort any information on Harry and it angered him. He dismissed the others, but requested I stay behind. I was hit with a few well placed curses, almost killing me. Voldemort sent me back to Hogwarts even though I was passed out and almost dead. Apparently Severus suspected something was up because he stayed a little longer then the others and I believe he waited to see if a student was going to come back dead. I don't remember what happened, but I know I woke up in Severus's bed, still extremely sore. After I explained some of the things to Severus, he insisted I tell Dumbledore, Thats why I ended up moving to the dungeons with him, to be able to go when I was called without risking being caught."

Hermione stopped, needing a minute of quiet before continuing. Ron place his hand on her knee, attempting to give her some comfort.

"I was called a few days later and sent on another mission. I can only assume now that it was a test, as the file I copied revealed nothing of use for the order. That night, he made me a member of his inner circle."

"Is that why you cringed when Harry hugged you?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I was still sore." she replied, rolling her shoulder blades as if remembering the pain. "Anyways, when I returned back to the school that night, Severus informed me that he, along with Lucius were the other two members of the inner circle. We were called again a few days later to meet for the first time, considering Voldemort still had no idea that Severus and Dumbledore already knew about me. That night, Voldemort used me to convince Draco into joining and when he agreed, he was also included into the inner circle, I'm assuming because of his father and that he already knew about the inner circle. More time passes and eventually the four of us were called and were told we needed to be close, we needed to learn each other and work together as his most trusted. I was ordered to...sleep with them, all of them, and I believe thats where Voldemort made his mistake. We all grew closer and came to respect each other. I believe that is why they three of them are so protective of me now."

"You had to sleep with both Malfoys and Snape?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, sorta, I was already sleeping with Severus." she answered shyly

"Trust me, I know" he laughed, remembering the bathroom incident.

"You did?" she asked confused.

"Yes, but thats not important." he replied, not wanting to relive that particular memory. "So was the final beating Voldemort gave you the reason Harry, Draco, Lucius and Severus teamed up to get rid of Voldemort?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Lets get say I was forced to realize what you had been through."

"Oh, okaaaaaay." she replied, still slightly confused. "I think that is what triggered it, but I didn't know the four of them were planning anything, I actually didn't know anything until Harry made an appearance where Voldemort had called us."

"And you jumped in front of an Avada sent for him?"

"Of course, I couldn't let him die because of me, I would have done the same for you if it was you in Harrys position as well."

Ron pulled her into another hug, thankful that she had survived everything and thankful that Severus and Lucius cared enough for her to make him realize he was being an ass.

"I'll never doubt you again" he whispered, refusing to release his grip on her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later, Hermione made her way back down to the dungeons. Anxious to spend a little time with Severus. When she walked into the room, she found Severus sitting on the couch, looking into a dimly lit fire.

"Was it you that made Ron realize?" she asked, walking up behind him.

"Lucius and myself" he laughed, "So I assume the prat found you?"

"Yes he did and he apologized." she replied, crawling into his lap, straddling his legs. "Thank you" she whispered, lowering her mouth to his.

"Were finally alone." he whispered, hoping she would take the hint.

"I can see that and what do you want to do Mr. Snape" she smirked with a naughty raise of the eyebrow.

"You" was all he replied, standing up with her still wrapped around his waist and making his way to the bedroom.

A/N: Next chappy will be some Severus/ Hermione action and a little surprise for Hermione...no she's not getting pregnant...sorry. Lol.


	22. Chapter 22

Last time:

"Were finally alone." he whispered, hoping she would take the hint.

"I can see that and what do you want to do Mr. Snape" she smirked with a naughty raise of the eyebrow.

"You" was all he replied, standing up with her still wrapped around his waist and making his way to the bedroom.

Now:

Severus lay Hermione gently down on the bed, gazing deeply into her eyes as he lowered himself beside her.

"I have a confession to make." he whispered, "I think I've told everyone but you." he said as he started to kiss her neck.

"What confession?" she asked, slightly worried but it couldn't have been that bad if he was still kissing her.

"That I love you."

Hermione was shocked at his admission, "Wha – when?" she asked, "When did you realize?"

"When you took that curse for Potter, I saw you running, I knew what you planned to do and at that minute, it hit me like a ton of bricks, I didn't want to be alone anymore, I wanted you and when I saw that light hit you, I felt like a part of me had died."

Hermione listened to him talk through his kisses, letting her tears fall without worrying that it showed weakness, she had been through hell, just as he had, and yet hell brought them together like two lost souls looking for the same beacon. She wasn't ready to admit to love for fear of rejection, but after hearing his words, his feeling, she let the words flow.

"I love you too Severus, I love you too." she replied, lifting his head so their lips could meet.

Their kissing wasn't like before, it wasn't rushed or feverish, it was slow and sweet, expressing their feeling for each other with their touch, not words.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron had gathered Harry, Draco and Lucius, told them of his plan and once they agreed, they set to work. Ron still felt guilty on how he treated her, and was starting to hate the fact that when her name was mentioned anywhere, it instantly brought looks of disgust and mistrust... it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out their story wasn't believed, everyone thought the four of them were real death eaters who only turned to save their hides from Azkaban.

When Hermione and Severus left their rooms the next morning, they were greeted with smiles versus sneers.

"What the hell happened?" she whispered, getting slightly creeped out of everyone new found kindness.

"No clue, but I'm sure will find out soon."

They continued to walk down to breakfast, being greeted with friendly hello's and well wishes towards their futures the entire way, to say they were disturbed by the sudden change of atmosphere was an understatement. They sat side by side at the staff table, deciding they were safer in numbers and waited for their meals to appear.

"Do you think we should test the food for poison?" she asked, half serious, half joking.

"I think it's a good possibility at this point." he replied with a chuckle.

Their meals appeared and both were really, really considering checking it for poison until something in the daily prophet caught his eye.

"Is that a picture of us?" he asked pointing to the paper. Hermione snatched it quickly and scanned the article.

"I think I've figured out why everyone is staring." she replied, shifting her seat closer so he could read the article with her.

**Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy all helped the greater good and we have proof.** The headline read.

**We at the daily prophet were visited yesterday evening by Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.**

**Young Mr. Weasley claimed he was tired of his long time friend being accused of being a traitor to the light, when she in fact, saved Harry Potters life.**

**Like everyone else, I was skeptical of the claims that the four closest to Voldemort were actually on our side, until Mr. Weasley showed me his memories and the memories of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. I watched the memories in a state I will call shock, what I saw was enough to change my mind and persuaded me to write this article in hopes that the general public will take my story and learn the truth from it.**

**I watched as Ms. Granger was beaten, abused, and almost killed several times, all for the fact that she would lie to Voldemort about not having information of Mr. Potter. I watched as Severus Snape work tiredly for hours to save her life when Voldemort was his most brutal. I watched her heart breaking confession to Mr. Potter about the change in her life. I watched Lucius and Draco Malfoy plan to help her while plotting against the man who had caused more damage in his lifetime then any before him and I watched as Ms. Granger threw herself in an act of selflessness, in front of the Avada, aimed for Harry Potters chest.**

**Take some advice from a man who has seen glimpses of world that none have seen and believe me when I say Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were on the side of the good and we, as people who were freed from the clutches of a madman, owe them more then just respect, we own them our lives.**

Hermione and Severus looked up from the paper at the same time, now understanding why people were throwing flowers instead of dagger at them. She quickly scanned the great hall, eyes landing on the redhead smiling at her. She stood, pushed her plate away and ran as fast as she could from the staff table down to where Ron was standing, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing.

"Thank you Ron, thank you so much." she whispered into his ear as she squeezed him with all her might. The pair were soon joined by Harry, Severus, Draco and Lucius, who patted Ron on the back and gave Hermione hugs, all knowing that they may finally find some peace in a world that had controlled them for so long.

**A/N: one more chapter guys...sniff**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hang on to your knickers, I know this is rated M, lol, but I wanted to get the part where they actually FINALLY admit that the loooooove each other before I send them humping into the night like wild monkeys on crack. On a side note... my story Frustrated will most likely be a much stronger M then this ever was.

P.S. I will not be going each of the six things (You will understand as you read) because I don't think my brain would or could process it all. Enjoy and Happy reading.

Last time:

"Thank you Ron, thank you so much." she whispered into his ear as she squeezed him with all her might. The pair were soon joined by Harry, Severus, Draco and Lucius, who patted Ron on the back and gave Hermione hugs, all knowing that they may finally find some peace in a world that had controlled them for so long.

Now:

6 months later...

"You just cant sneak up on someone while their trying to shower!" she squeaked

"I can, and will" he laughed, pushing her against the shower wall.

"Oh really, and what if I protest?"

"You wont." he answered nonchalantly.

"How do you figure, I can say no anytime I waaaaaaa----" her sentence died in her throat as he pushed two fingers inside her while stroking her clit with his thumb.

"Because if you said no, I would stop and you don't want me to stop do you?"

"No" she answered meekly, "Don't stop."

"Thats what I thought." he said with a smile before pushing himself closer to her. He kissed her on her forehead while still moving his fingers inside her before moving his mouth lower towards her ear.

"I can think of at least 6 naughty things I want to do to you tonight, do you object?"

"6? are you trying to kill me." she panted as he pushed his fingers in deeper.

"Do you object?" he asked again, knowing she was turning to putty in his hand.

"No, no I don't" she breathed

"Good" is all he said before dropping gracefully down to his knees and putting her legs on his shoulders. She didn't have time to react to the sudden change in position as she quickly felt his tongue licking slowing around her swollen clit.

"Oh gods" she hissed, throwing her head back, loving what he was doing to her. He didn't reply but smirked instead, mentally adding the 7th naughty thing her could do to her tonight. Her hand extended, clutching his hair on the very top, pulling him closer.

"Please...faster...harder" she moaned. Severus complied, speeding his pace and the power of his licks, making her tremble with need. He placed his arms behind her, pulling her up from the wall and laid her down on the shower floor.

"I want to watch you" he growled, "I want you to cum with me watching."

He positioned himself between her legs, staying on his knees as he started to stroke himself. Hermione watched him for a minute, growing hotter and hotter as he pulled his hand over himself, back and forth, over and over. Her hand quickly went down between her legs, spreading her lips so her clit would be completely exposed. She ran her hand over herself, spreading the silky moisture around before she started rubbing fiercely, never removing her eyes from his. The faster she went, the faster he stroked, hissing every time her body would quake, letting him know she was almost there. Suddenly her back arched, signaling she was edge. The moan she let out sent him over the edge as he shot hot streams of cum onto her stomach and moving hand. The feeling of the hot drops sent her over the edge, causing her to shudder and moan loudly. He slumped down over her body, "Your going to be the death of me witch." he panted.

Hermione laughed, "not yet, we still have five naughty things to do." she said with a wink.

"Minx" he growled.

They finished showering and went into the bedroom where a fire was blazing in the fireplace, causing to room to warm completely. Hermione started to put on her nightgown but Severus stopped her.

"Don't waste your time dressing, It'll only waste time when I remove it in a minute."

"You think so?" she said with a smirk, knowing she was only egging him on..

"I know so" he smirked back, walking up behind her. Hermione could fell him press against her, he was already hard as a rock and she, still wet from the earlier encounter.

"Now my little Gryffindor" he said with a grin, " Bend over like a good girl."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she complied, leaning over the edge of the bed with her feet still firmly planted on the ground. Severus used his index finger, and slowly traced the tattoo on her back, the one that matched his own, making her shiver at the light touch. It reminded him every time of what they had been through, what they had fought for, the bond that had formed between them because of this mark, a mark only 4 shared.

He slowly bent over her, nipping on parts of her back then drawing his tongue down her spine as she squirmed below him, ready to feel him inside her.

"Severus... I need you." she whispered. Severus reached down, pulling her right leg to his waist, leaving the other one on the ground as she continued to bend over the bed. He ran his hand over her center, spreading the lubrication around before he entered her. He finally pushed inside her with a growl, the position causing her to be tighter then normal.

"Fuck." he hissed, feeling like the it was the first time for him. Hermione instantly moaned at the feeling of being filled to the hilt.

"Don't stop... don't ever stop." she moaned as he pushed into her hard, hitting her cervix. He placed his left hand on her shoulder to hold her in place while he stroked deep and hard, memorizing every inch of her.

"I don't intend to" he finally replied, closing his eyes and letting his body take control. Hermione was being practically pushed against the bed, but she didn't mind. All that she cared about was that he continued to hit that spot inside her that was making her body tingle, the spot that would bring her to the edge of breakdown, the spot that made her leg weak and her body arch, the spot that would eventually scream with release, sending her into a world of complete, sated bliss. He continued to speed up, pumping harder and harder as he felt his climax coming, something they both desperately needed.

"Hermione I'm going to c---" he didn't get to finish his sentence as she suddenly arched her back, screaming and shuddering as she finally broke, clenching her walls around him, massaging him until he final let out another growl and shot deep inside her, jet after jet hitting her cervix, warming her from the inside. As hit last shot of release left his body, he finally said what he had been wanting to say all night.

"Marry me"

Hermione froze, but was expecting those words sooner or later. They had only grown closer over the last six months and had talked about it from time to time, yes, she was expecting it and didn't need time to think about it.

"Yes Severus, Yes I will marry you." she said through shaky breath, still not full recovered from her orgasm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A year later, Severus Snape married Hermione Granger in the great hall of Hogwarts. The room had to be magically expanded to hold all the people that came to witness the union that had at one time, shocked everyone. Severus stood in the front of the room and watched with heated eyes as the witch, his witch, made her way down the aisle with Harry and Ron in tow. Lucius and Draco stood at Severus's side, supporting the man they considered their own, holding him as one of the family the same way they did with Hermione. A bond had been formed between the four, one that would never be broken no matter how hard anyone tried, through their marks and their past, they were connected as one.

As the ceremony was performed, bright white lights shot around the couple, showing the world they they were in fact, perfect for each other, Their souls joined as one,, their hearts beat in the same elated rhythm as their lives finally joined to one, binding them together for life.

Cheers erupted through the large room as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, again showing the world that they had beaten everything that had come their way and came out stronger in the end.

Severus and Hermione remained married for the rest of their lives, eventually having two sons and a daughter, all three of which were stubborn, proud, and perfect replications of their parents and extended relatives such as the Malfoys, the Potters and the Weasleys.

Draco eventually married a girl named Athena, she was sweet, non judgmental and funny enough...a muggle born. They married two years after Severus and Hermione, producing two sons that loved their grandfather and Uncle Severus dearly.

Lucius eventually found love again, after finally leaving the loveless marriage he had with Narcissa. Draco wasn't really surprised at the divorce, he knew it would eventually come, but he hadn't expected his new step mother to be Hermione's mother, who coincidentally had a falling out with Hermione's dad while they were still serving Voldemort.

Harry had married Ginny, not great surprise there either and had a son and daughter, both named after Severus and Hermione one way or another.

Ron had also found love in non other then Pansy Parkinson. They had surprised everyone most of all, but somehow, some way, they clicked and no one could dispute their feeling for each other. They had 6 children through out their marriage, making Molly a very happy woman.

Each and every one of them had overcome something in their life, for some it was pride, while others it was the fear of being killed or being responsible if the world had fallen into the hands of Voldemort. Everything worked out for each of them in the end, allowing the victims of a once cruel and relentless world to find happiness that was once though to be out of reach.

The End


End file.
